


Firsts

by johnsredpants, johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)



Series: Our First Role-Play Chat [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Pre-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/pseuds/johnsredpants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter
Summary: A group of us writers in the FB group Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This story is the transcript of the story we have created.Mycroft & Greg's paths intersect and slowly merge, all while John & Sherlock are also getting things finally sorted.There is a seperate Johnlock chat that goes along with this as well - Geese and Sussexhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/12978528





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................M.S.  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MsLadySmith  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................M.S.  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MsLadySmith  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Sherlock:          Mrs. H. John is making me hoover. Please send cake. Feeling faint. -SH

Mrs. Hudson:   I wondered what all the racket was upstairs. Just this once dear.

John:                If you wouldn't have caused an explosion that sent bits of corn cob flying into the sitting room, you wouldn't have to clean it up! -JW

Sherlock:          Gilbert. Please say you have some juicy murders. Better still if they involve my meddling brother. Not as a victim. I'm not that lucky. -SH

Greg:               Never met your brother so can’t promise a murder that involve him but we do have a new case if you and John are interested. GL

John:                His name is GREG, Sherlock. -JW

Sherlock:          Perfect Gavin. We'll be there in ten minutes. No car. We'll get a cab. -SH

John:                Oi! Wait for me! Can I at least put on a warmer jumper? -JW

Sherlock:          Hurry John. The game is on! -SH

Mrs. Hudson:   Sherlock, did you hoover up all the corn yet? I'm not your housekeeper you know.

Greg:               I rolled my eyes when I saw Sherlock's text but headed out with Donovan to the crime scene, it in front of the national history museum. He had given the pair the address if they hadn’t seen the news and didn’t know why Sherlock wanted to involve his brother

Sherlock:          "Come on John. I see you've decided to wear the whole sheep today." I bundle him into the cab, checking my phone as I go and giving an address to the driver.

John:               So, what's the case, then?

Sherlock:          I ignored John as I had my nose in the phone, swiping it and frowning a little, then leaping out the door as the cab stopped at the national history museum, leaving him to pay and heading towards Lestrade

John:               **huffs and pays the cabbie**

Greg:              I saw Sherlock jump out of the cab and I'd thankfully got Anderson to the body, our eyes meeting and I tried to smile as best I could. "That was quick"

John:               Sherlock! Wait up!     Yeah, he barely let me put on any trousers before he dragged me out of the flat.

Sherlock          I ignore Lestrade's greeting, sparing him a flick of an eyebrow, "Tell me Anderson hasn't left greasy strands of beard hair all over my crime scene Gerald."

John:               **whispers** It's Greg... .

Sherlock:          Blinks , "No, I'm sure it's Anderson."

John:                I give Greg a sympathetic look.         "Right. GREG, what do you have for us?"

Greg:               "We have a young male, stabbed in the chest but with no defensive wounds on him and Sherlock, this isn’t your crime scene, it’s the police's crime scene" I pointed at the taller man and glanced over where Anderson and Donovan were talking.

Sherlock:          Striding past Lestrade I pull on some gloves, crouching down by the body and pursing my lips, taking a brief moment to observe before murmuring, "John. What do you see here? Apart from the work of incompetent police of course."

John:                I crouch down next to him. "You might think about being nicer. Greg will stop calling you if you create a problem."

Sherlock          Frowning, I glance at John, confused for a moment to who this 'Greg' person is before waving my hand in the air, "Of course... now. Tell me. What do you observe John?"

John:                I sigh, knowing he's ignoring me, pulling a pair of latex gloves out of my pocket. I look at the body. "Well, there's little to no blood. So he wasn't killed here... ”

Sherlock:         Nods, watching John more than the body now, "Very good. You're getting better. Go on."

John:                "The wound is small but deep enough to cause him to bleed out. So the knife was long and skinny." I pull the shirt away from the wound a bit. "It'll be hard to tell until Molly gets this cleaned up, but the wound is jagged, so most likely a serrated blade. Possibly a kitchen bread knife." I paused, looking around the scene. "And he wasn't dragged. He was placed here. So more than one person brought him here."

Sherlock:          Nods, trying to hide my eagerness with John's observations, before lifting the man's hand, murmuring, "No defensive wounds... he knew his attacker.” I drop the hand and reach for the man's neck, then pause, my face spasming with disgust, "No!"

Greg:               "What? What is it?" I ask when I see Sherlock's face squirming with disgust

Sherlock:          Drawing my hand back as if I've touched something disgusting I spit, "MI5.”

John:                "What?"

Greg:               "MI5?" I frown with a hint of suspicion, my head telling me that it wouldn’t be something Sherlock would just make up on the spot

Sherlock:          Nodding, sitting back a little and still pulling a disgusted face, "This man was recently in employment of MI5."

John:                "How can you tell?"

Sherlock:          Waving my hand over the body I huff a little in frustration at John and Gavin, "It's obvious. I'm sure even now some nice people in suits are on their way to tell us we've seen nothing. I mean, look at his tie, the way he buckles his belt... the cufflinks. Obvious."

John:               My eyes dart back and forth between Sherlock and the body.

An ominous black sedan pulls up...

Mycroft:           I put on a standard smile and straightened my tie. I hated these interactions. Police were far from fans of my end of things and I found it rather annoying when they tried to meddle. I leaned on my umbrella, having no interest in shaking his hand. "Hello, Detective Inspector. I'm here to relieve you and your men. It's best if you refrain from any questions.

Sherlock:          I give John a long suffering look and stand, peeling my gloves off and rolling my eyes

Greg:               "This is our crime scene and I will need some identification before you go anywhere near the body or past me" I stood a bit straighter and didn’t like the way the man was looking down at me. It was like being back in training, seniors being arseholes

Mycroft:           I look over at my brother. I never understood why he sat around, wasting such an intellect. My attention was pulled back toward the DI when I heard his voice. As soon as I saw him I knew this would be difficult. Of course he would be difficult with me. He associated with /Sherlock/ of all people. With a sigh I pulled out my identification as well as my business card. "Mycroft Holmes, department of transportation. That's all you need to know. Contact your Detective Chief Inspector, if you wish. He'll tell you to leave."

Sherlock:          I pull a face as soon as Mycroft looks away, giving a loud sniff of distaste, "Oh please. Don't you have a cake contest to judge somewhere?"

Greg:               "I know this body was involved with MI5 but what is someone from the department of transport doing at the crime scene? I can’t imagine the young kid was a bus driver" I waved at the body where Sherlock had once been stood and then glared back at this so called Mycroft Holmes

John:                I smirk at Sherlock's comment.

Mycroft:           I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even been there five minutes and I could feel a migraine coming on. "No, Sherlock. I have work to do. Work for my job in which I am paid. Like an adult." I spat before looking back over at that DI. Why did he have to keep going? Shouldn't he be relieved? Didn't he have a donut to eat? "As I previously stated, Mr. Lestrade, I've told you what you need to know. If you continue to argue with me, there will be consequences to follow."

Sherlock:          I mutter under my breath as I glare at Mycroft, "Consequences like you eating all the donuts before the police can."

John:                I snap off my gloves and drop them unceremoniously onto the chest of the dead man. "Well, Sherlock it appears as if we are done here. Greg." I wave to Greg. "How about that Thai place for a bite?" I grab Sherlock's arm and steer him away and under the crime scene tape.

Greg:               "I really don’t give a shit what consequences are going to follow because this is my crime scene and I'm not letting some snotty, stuck up transport bloke ruin that. I will happily phone my chief inspector but I don’t think he's going to be happy" I growled and had recently quit smoking so my temper was a bit shorter than usual

Sherlock:         I resist a little as I'm dragged away, quite eager to see Mycroft and Graham sparring but end up falling into line with John, pulling out my phone as we leave

Mycroft:           I was starting to understand where the commradery between my brother and this man had grown from. "Please do call him," I said with a pleasant smile that was obviously fake. "And with haste, Mr. Lestrade. People do have work to do." I stood straight and kept my umbrella on my wrist. Just to be sure the difference in height would be obvious to him. It might have been petty. But this rather insignificant man was speaking as if he held a lot more authority than he actually did.

Greg:               I clenched my jaw and counted to 10, my body tense as I kept his eye and then fished out for my phone. I had never been one to deal with people speaking down to me and I knew he would be petty once I did get off the phone with my chief inspector that said to leave Mycroft to it. That's when my shoulders slumped and I breathed out my anger.

Sherlock:         **Text to Mycroft** Don't scare this one off brother. He is useful to me. He's almost not completely idiotic. -SH

Mycroft:           I simply watched with a smug smile as all of that cockiness left him with nothing but anger. "So now, if you will, please instruct your men to gather their belongings and vacate so that I can handle /my/ scene appropriately." I leaned back against the dark Sedan and lit a cigarette. Just to add insult to injury, really. It was quite obvious the Inspector was itching for one.

Greg:               My body itched crawled as I watched Mycroft light a cigarette and I then had to walk away to instruct my team to leave the crime scene alone. I had to give them the simple explanation that it was being handed over and although some were glad of the relief of work load, I still wasn't impressed with the way I'd been spoken to.

Mycroft:           I should've gotten back in the car. My presence wasn't needed there any longer. But I couldn't help it. What was life without its small victories? I looked up from my cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "Is there a problem?"

Greg:               "No, I just wanted to know whether you had another fag since you owe me for sending my blood pressure through the roof" I said more calmly as I leant against his car myself and was letting my quitting days halt for one just to build a bridge between them

Mycroft:           I quirked a brow at that. Maybe this man wasn't as big of an idiot as I'd originally estimated. Perhaps he saw I was a person worth keeping within good graces. "A moment ago you wanted to hit me." I said as I pulled out my pack and lighter. "Not to mention you've been trying to quit." I lit the cigarette once he took it in his mouth. "Is this your third or fourth attempt?"

Greg:               "Third, stresses of the job don’t exactly help and not with your brother running around crime scenes" I chuckled lightly and I guessed that I had enough seniors hating me that I didn’t need another one on my back. Especially not Sherlock's brother and I nodded in thanks to him lighting my cigarette.

Mycroft:           I took a long drag when he mentioned my baby brother. Familial ties could be such an exhausting short coming. If I think about Christmas too much I could shudder. I just did. "Why do you think I picked it up?" I said, letting out a huff of air through my nose.

Greg:               "I suppose you and Sherlock could easily give up smoking, eh? You both seem like that sort of genius.” I sighed as I took a drag of the cigarette to blow it out again, it relieving the tight feeling I had in my chest. I watched as my team packed up all their gear and were just getting into cars to head back to the yard

Mycroft:           I let out a quiet laugh from the back of my throat. "Being genius isn't exclusive to being human. We all have our vices." I sighed, "and we all struggle to part with them." I took the last drag my cigarette had to offer and pulled out another. Sure it wasn't the best. But I had to interact with Sherlock today. And I would he eating a salad for lunch. I deserve it.

Greg:               "I really want to know what Sherlock's vices are, if you'd be so kind, just so I wouldn't be such an open book around him all of the time" I chuckled again and saw Sherlock approaching us where his brother had taken out another cigarette for him.

Mycroft:           I thought about telling him. If the Inspector could figure out how to manipulate him the right way it could prove to be quite the spectacle on CCTV. I heard footsteps and immediately recognized them. My deduction was confirmed when I looked up to see my brother's face. I swallowed thickly and had to hold back a groan of annoyance. "There's no scene, brother."

Greg:               "Yeah, we were just talking about how us working together could annoy you and how to make the most out of it" I joked to lighten the mood and was glad when I saw Mycroft trying to hold back laughter in front of his brother

Sherlock:          I scowl at the pair of older men, reaching to try and grasp the cigarette, attempting to take it while hiding it from John as I do, "Please. You two couldn't work together. My brother's ego is far too large to allow anyone within his orbit. "

Greg:               "You've let John into your smaller orbit.” I muttered under my breath as I let out another puff of smoke and I raised an eyebrow when Mycroft choked out his own. It made me grin, my head shaking at Sherlock’s scowl

Mycroft:           I took the cigarette and put it in my mouth. Had he asked I probably would've given it to him. But I could be an arse as well if that's what he wanted. "You shouldn't be smoking with your... partner so close. He'll smell it. And I'm sure you'd hate to have to sleep on the sofa." I said with just a slight smile of satisfaction. "And although I'm too busy to waste my time thinking of ways to make you miserable. It doesn't mean I can't leave the Detective Inspector with some information that would allow him to do so."

Sherlock:          I glare even more at Mycroft as the cigarette is whipped away from my hand, gritting my teeth, "Where I sleep is of no concern to either you or John. Don't you have some wars to start? Or pastries to devour?"

Greg:               "Do I have to be the parent here?" I smirked as I stamped out my cigarette, pushing off of the car and I looked between the two brothers. It was amazing how much they looked like each other but I needed to get back to the yard

Mycroft:           I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms before taking a nice, long drag of my cigarette. Simply because I could. "War isn't really a transport issue. And as for the pastries, I'm dieting." I stamped out my cigarette as well. "Good day, Mr. Lestrade." I nodded to Sherlock, "brother." And with that I was in my car, on my way back to my office.

Sherlock:          I lean in to sniff the smoke cloud eagerly before watching the cigarette be stamped on with slight dismay, before pulling myself together and swinging around to Lestrade, hissing at him, "Gary. You need to keep away from him."

Greg:               "Who I surround myself with is none of your concern, maybe I want to get to know your brother a bit more.” I shrug because I could see myself and Mycroft having very heated arguments but then that sounded better than what him and his ex-wife used to have. He was walking away but paused when Sherlock mentioned his ex-wife

John:                I approach Sherlock and Lestrade, I had been chatting with Donavan and Anderson.

Sherlock:          I look horrified at Lestrade’s words, my eyebrows shooting up under my fringe, "You can't get to know Mycroft better! He's not... .a gettable knowing person. He's barely even a person"

John:                "Boys. Not here. I warn." Sherlock's shrill replay could be heard down the block.

Greg:               "You’re his brother, of course you're going to say that...      If it annoys you, even better" I grinned as I kept making my way back to my car and I'd just opened the driver’s door when Sherlock came rushing over

Sherlock:          I flap my arms like a rather gangly, worried stork at Lestrade, "My brother is the very embodiment of both evil and cake"

Greg:               "I rather like cake." I chuckled as I got into the car and shut the door on him, not even looking at him as I drove away and finally breathed a sigh of relief. I really needed a large coffee after that

Sherlock:          I stand on the kerb, looking rather concerned at the possibility of my brother and Lestrade joining forces before turning and swirling away, back towards John, schooling my face into its impassive mask once more

John:                I chuckle. "Can we get lunch NOW?"

Sherlock:          I nod, sweeping past John and moving to hail a cab without another word

Greg:               I managed to slip through Scotland Yard without anyone stopping me and I was relieved when I got to sit down with a coffee and a doughnut. A lot of my team were agitated about the loss of the case, myself admitting that it would have been interesting to deal with MI5.

Sherlock:          **text to Lestrade** I mean it Graham. Don't go near my brother is you can help it -SH

Greg:               **reply to Sherlock** I'll make that decision for myself thanks. GL

He was sick of people deciding things for him and his heart lifted when he saw his 12 year old daughter phoning him. He only had custody of seeing her twice a month.

Alice Lestrade:  Hi dad!

Greg:               "Hi love, you alright?" I grinned when I heard her voice and I missed her a lot of the time where I was missing milestones. Her mother had gained custody of her and they lived in the county next to London, it was about an hour drive each way to pick her up.

Alice:              "Yea, just got home from school. Avoiding doing homework. How are you? Seeing anyone new yet? I don't like you being alone dad."

Greg:              "No, no, not seeing anyone yet and I'm fine by myself, I always have been. What homework are you avoiding?" I ran a hand through my hair, missing the human contact but I was married to the job more than anything.

Alice:              "No you're not and you know it. How many tins of beans have you gone through this week then? And my homework is for human biology class - we're on the reproductive system this week, so I’m pretty sure you don't want to help me with that" she trails off into giggles.

Greg:               "No, no, that's fine, and I don't just eat beans y'know… Pizza is also on the menu.” I chuckled and my heart ached where her parents’ marriage ended so badly. A lot of arguing, a lot of fighting over Alice.

Alice:              "Well that's a relief" I joke. "At least promise me you'll go out to dinner with friends or something soon. Doesn't have to be a date. Just get out of the flat."

Greg:               "Yeah, yeah, I promise, just promise me that you'll text or call if you need any help with anything else. Or just if your mother is getting on your wick." I joke myself, holding up a finger to Sally who was whispering that someone wanted to see me.

Alice:              "Will do. Ta, dad. Love you!"

Greg:               "Love you too sweetheart" I smiled weakly as she ended the call and I took a moment before I waved at Sally to let the person that wanted to see me in. I didn't expect it to be Mycroft.

Donovan:         “Oy it's bad enough we have to share cases with the Freak but now we have to deal with his brother too? Wankers. All of them.”  She flops down on the chair not noticing Greg's expression at calling Mycroft a wanker.       “Anyways his Majesty is here to see you. She whispers, “Let me know if you need back-up.” And leaves room to let Mycroft in, glaring at him as she shuts the door.

Mycroft:           I simply raised my nose, ignoring Ms. Donovan's comment. I've never liked her. Upon entering Mr. Lestrade's office I cleared my throat and leaned on my umbrella. "I hope all has been well for you since we last saw each other."

Greg:               "Uh, yeah, I managed to drink a coffee and speak to my daughter for 5 minutes.” I waved that Mycroft could sit down as I did myself and I never really opened up to people about Alice but I couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

Donovan:          I just now realizes Her Majesty may have heard everything. He's probably had the whole Yard bugged for years.

Mycroft:           Children. I couldn't imagine having children. I couldn't imagine being in the Detective Inspector's position. He was live proof of the weakness and ultimate downfall of sentiment. "Sounds wonderful." I took a seat after he granted me permission. "I've come with a proposition for you, Mr. Lestrade."

Greg:               "A proposition? What sort of proposition and can I get you a coffee or anything?" I asked where my mother had brought me up with manners, my feet pushing me up but the shake of his head pushing me down again.

Mycroft:           I leaned forward on my umbrella. "I would like you to take extra care with my brother and make sure he isn't being too careless or starving." I sat up a bit more, feeling it was more professional. "I worry Dr. Watson isn't very capable. They're too caught up in their unrequited emotions and other foolishness. And he refuses to inform me. Of course I would be willing to provide compensation for you going out of your way."

Greg:             "If you're suggesting about giving me money then I refuse flat out and if you just want me to look out for Sherlock, I'll try my best as I know you care about him but I'll do it out of my own precinct.” I folded my arms across my chest to show him that I wasn't one to be bribed and that I was serious. I wasn't going to let him win again.

Mycroft:           I quirked a brow. He was obviously struggling for money, yet his own moral compass wouldn't allow him to take it. "Please don't take my offer as a form of disrespect toward you. I just prefer to reward service when it's due."

Greg:               "I don't take it as a form of disrespect, I just wish you'd reward me in a different way that doesn't knock my moral compass.” I smile slightly where he'd quirked a brow and I didn't even mean it in a double meaning way

Mycroft:           "I don't understand what's so morally upsetting about the issue for it. I'm paying you to provide me with information." I sat back a bit more and crossed my right leg over my left. I had a feeling he wouldn't let this conversation end quickly either.

Greg:               "I am not going to be paid for spying on your brother, it wouldn't be fair to him, yeah, I'll keep an eye on him because I care for the kid but not just because of an extra bit of dosh in my pocket at the end of the week.” I explained and leant forward to lean on my hand.

Mycroft:           I wanted to roll my eyes. If he was smart he would take the money. "Alright then. Have it your way." I looked at the handle of my umbrella then back up at Mr. Lestrade. "I would like to meet monthly for updates." I reached in my jacket for a card different than the one I gave him earlier. "If anything urgent should arise you can contact me at this phone number. Please be sure it doesn't get to anyone else."

Greg:               "Or you'd have to kill me?" I joked as our eyes met again and I took the card from him, it going in my suit jacket to have a look at later. I glanced at the umbrella he'd been leaning on and thought it was fancier than most

Mycroft:           Goodness the urge to roll my eyes was almost unbearable. The unoriginality of that line was pitiful. "Something along the lines of that." I said in a way that would make him wonder just a bit. "Keep in touch. I'll be seeing you in a month. Tell your sergeants to keep their comments to themselves. Terribly unprofessional." And with that I wished him a good evening and saw my way out of his office.

Greg:               My eyes followed him as he left the role and when he was out of sight, I put my head down on my desk in a sigh where it was a stupid lime to use. He was curious about Mycroft but his gut was saying that the elder Holmes brother wouldn't give him a second glance.

Mycroft:           I left and returned to my office. It might have been close to the end of the work day for most, but I still had plenty ahead of me. "Apologies for returning so late from lunch. I had a few matters that needed tending to." I explained to Anthea as I passed her desk.

Anthea:           “You were nearly late for your next appointment. Lord Kinnock will be here in 10 minutes. The files you need are on your desk."

Mycroft:           "Yes, thank you. I'm aware. I'd hate to keep the Lord waiting." God I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. He was almost as much of a prat as Sherlock. I took in a deep breath and recovered the files and my migraine medication from my desk before taking my seat in the conference room.

Anthea:            Lord Kinnock arrived a few minutes after Mycroft entered the conference room, so I escorted him in. "Shall I bring in some tea, sirs?"

Mycroft:           I smiled up at Anthea. She really was a saving grace. And perfectly professionally. I couldn't ask for someone better to work at my side. "Yes please, Anthea."

Anthea:            I returned several minutes later with a tray with tea, and served them. After 20 minutes, Lord Kinnock abruptly walked out of the conference room, his anger evident. I snickered. Apparently, Mycroft told him something he didn't want to hear.

I quietly walked into the conference room. "Your schedule is clear for the remainder of the day, sir. Should I have a car take you home?"

Mycroft:           I was just in the middle of swallowing one of my pills. Lord Kinnock could be so insufferable at times. It made my life a mess. A clear schedule at the moment sounded like a blessing. Normally I would take advantage of this time to finish some other fringe work that needed tending to. But I wanted to go home. Too much mundane excitement for one day. "Yes, thank you."

Anthea:            I pulled out my phone, and texted Martin to bring a car around. The response was almost instant. "The car will be outside in 10 minutes, sir." "If you don't mind, I would like to leave a few minutes early. My mother is in town, and she wants to take me to dinner this evening."

Mycroft:           Anthea hardly ever asked for anything, as if she had to. She worked hard. If she wanted to leave early she could. I was. "Of course you may. I hope the both of you have a wonderful evening." I sat back and waited for my car. It wasn't often I was home before ten o'clock with nothing to do. In fact, I would consider it an oddity. What would I do with the time? What could I do?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................M.S.  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MsLadySmith  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Mrs. Hudson:    I’ve just finished pulling a tray of biscuits from the oven when I hear the front door to Baker Street open and my two boys come in giggling. “Yoo-hoo boys! I’ve got some hot biscuits fresh from the oven if you’d like to pop in for a bit?”

Sherlock:          "Mrs. Hudson!" I roar in a rather gleeful tone, "What would we do without you?"

Mrs. Hudson:   “Probably starve my dear!”

John:                I rest my hands on my knees, out of breath. "You're a doll, Mrs. H!"  I follow Sherlock into her kitchen and plop down in a chair.

Sherlock:          I start to swirl towards Mrs. H's door, my coat scented with London and a hint of spicy food, "Cup of tea too?"

John:                "And a glass of water! This git made me race him from the end of the block!"

Mrs. Hudson:    “The kettle is already on dear. It’ll be just a tick” as I grab a glass of water and plate the biscuits to bring them to the table. I pause to give John a shoulder hug and Sherlock gently squeezes my hand as it rests on John’s shoulder. “So what have my boys been up to this evening?”

Mrs. Hudson:    “You two are absolutely beaming! It’s so lovely to see you both so happy!”

Sherlock:          I swirl away from the table, quite hyper it seems, "A mystery. A dead man. My interfering brother."

John:                "Yeah the case. But we were kicked off that one. So we went to lunch and then I drug Sherlock to the cinema. Went on a walk in the park."

Mrs. Hudson:   “Oh that sounds just lovely! I haven’t been on a date in ages!”

Sherlock:         I pause, before swooping to grab a handful of biscuits, ignoring the heat from them, my eyes darting to John quickly to see how he will deny the 'dateness' of our day

Mrs. Hudson:   I pour three cups of tea out while eyeing John for his reaction and putting on my most innocent smile.

John:                The blood drains from my face. A date? Was it a date? Maybe it had been. I clear my throat and take a big gulp of water to hide my smile.

Sherlock:         I miss John's reaction, too busy sweeping and swooping around like a giant biscuit eating bat, crunching them and grabbing my tea cup, hiding my face slightly as I take a gulp, "Please Mrs. Hudson. It was just a walk in the park. And some film about.” I quickly search my mind palace and realize I've already deleted the film. "... space... things"

John:                "You weren't even paying attention to the movie, were you?" I look at Mrs. Hudson, "That's the thanks I get. Planning a romantic day out and he doesn't even remember it." I say with a smirk.

Sherlock:         I pause at John's words, almost choking on my tea, a little colour entering my cheekbones

Mrs. Hudson:  “Oh Sherlock, don’t fret, I’m sure John will let you make it up to him!”

Sherlock:         I huff, drawing myself up again and trying to wipe my mouth without anyone seeing, "Mrs. Hudson, please. I do not 'fret'"

John:                I down the last of my water and grab a biscuit, watching Sherlock as he sits at the table.

Sherlock:         I reach for more biscuits too, my sweet tooth showing itself in all its glory, waving one around my head to emphasis my point, "I enjoyed the park. Especially the ducks. I find ducks rather stimulating."

John:                "Maybe next time we should take some stale bread to feed them." I say mixing some milk into my tea.

Sherlock:         I learn forward eagerly, waving a biscuit at John, "Not bread John. Seed. Corn maybe. Bread has been shown to be harmful to water fowl"

Mrs. Hudson:  “Always so thoughtful, our Sherlock”

John:                "Right. Well Mrs. H, how's your sister been?"

Sherlock:         I start to look a little bored, dismantling a biscuit and scattering crumbs over the table, retreating a little into my mind palace

Mrs. Hudson:  “Oh just fine dear. I’m taking the train to go see her tomorrow and won’t be back til Sunday. Do try and keep the noises down while I’m away” I jokingly add.

Sherlock:         I wander a corridor of my mind palace, frowning as I cross some police tape and come face to face with mind Lestrade, glaring at the edge of danger around him now that comes from the earlier words and grins he exchanged with Mycroft

John:                "That's the best time to make noises. When you’re out." I grin and glance at Sherlock to gauge his reaction, but he seems miles away.

Sherlock:         I glare even more as Mind Mycroft slips in like an oily ghost, mind Lestrade fading a little as he does, my fingers in the outside world flicking as I attempt to wipe mind Mycroft away, growing frustrated once more as I replay their earlier conversation I overheard

Mrs. Hudson:  I giggle at John’s innuendo. “Oh John! I think it’s time for my herbal soother. You should take Sherlock upstairs and let him play you something on his violin?”

John:              "Mmm. Yes. That might do for his state of mind, this evening." I reach out and touch the back of Sherlock's hand, stilling his twitching fingers. "Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson wants to turn in. Let’s go on up."

Sherlock:         I blink, taking the exit from my mind palace, shivering a little at the still oily feeling left behind by Mycroft, "What?"

John:                "Lets go on up. Mrs. Hudson wants to turn in." I say squeezing his hand. I pull my hand back. "Thanks for the tea, Mrs. H and the biscuits. They were delicious."

Mrs. Hudson:  “You’re most welcome dears. Have a good night and weekend!”

Sherlock:         As I'm dragged away I manage to stuff a handful of biscuits into my pocket, grunting what may be thanks or what may be an insult, it's unclear, before reaching for my phone

John:               "Hey! I thought you'd forgotten that thing." I said with a giggle as Sherlock's hand slipped into my coat. I tried to twist away crashing into the table in the hall.

Sherlock:        My hand gropes in his pocket for a moment before my John vanishes with a crash, "My phone!"

Mrs. Hudson:  I step out into the hallway “Boys! Please, take it upstairs!” Scolding while also smiling at them.

Sherlock:         Frantically I start to manhandle John, fearful for my phone's safety

John:                "Oi! Can you...  can you at least help me up?" I ask from under the table, giggling.

Sherlock:         Bending down I try and grab John by the nearest bit possible to drag him out, "I hope my phone survived. It's not as sturdy as you are. Or as clumsy."

John:                "I'm not clumsy. You were shoving and tickling.” I take his phone out of my pocket but hold it away from him before he can lunge for it. "Now, we've had a good day. Mrs. H wanted you to play your violin. It helps you think. Not that I have to tell you that. But you won't be sending rude texts to Lestrade and Mycroft. At least not tonight. Understood?"

Sherlock:         I eye my phone, already calculating several ways to get it back, "But Mycroft -needs- rude texts."

John:                I give him a look that says "really?".

Sherlock:         I return the look with a twitch of an eyebrow that says clearly, "Really... really."

John:                "No." I move to put the phone back in my pocket.

Sherlock:         Huffing I turn and swirl my way up the stairs, crying out dramatically, "Fine! But I must warn you, if I don't keep my brother well supplied with rude texts he'll think I've died and show his face here to check on my body"

John:                "I'll text him at the 24-hour mark." I call after him. I make my way up the stairs after him, putting the phone in my pocket again. Once in the flat, I hang my coat up and plop down in my chair.

Sherlock:         I'm already coatless and swirling around the flat, picking up books and papers and tossing them aside in a whirlwind of chaos, "He'll know it's you texting and not me. It will make him even more suspicious"

John:                "I wasn't planning on texting with your phone anyway."

Sherlock:         I huff, tossing a medical journal over my shoulder and peering out the window, "He's up to something."

John:                "He's always up to something."

Sherlock:         Turning I sweep towards the kitchen and the tea making equipment, "This time he's up to something with Lestrade. I don't like it."

John:                "What are you doing in there? I thought you were going to play your violin?" I call from my chair.

Sherlock:         I narrow my eyes more as I scan the street below, maybe awaiting a visit from my brother, muttering something under my breath

Sherlock:          **Text to Greg, sent from a secret phone that's stashed somewhere John doesn't know about... hopefully** I need a case. Get me a case. -SH

Greg:                **reply to Sherlock** Im not at the yard at the moment, I can’t. GL

Sherlock:          **texting furiously from the bathroom, hidden from John's judgmental gaze** What do you mean 'not at the yard'? You're always at the yard -SH

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** I am on my way to Hampshire to see my daughter, I'm not going to be at the yard for the next three days. Sorry. GL

Sherlock:          **stares at his phone for a moment in confusion before texting back** Has she been murdered? -SH

John:                Since Sherlock sounds as if he's rummaging around the kitchen and bathroom, most likely starting an experiment, I move to the couch and stretch out. I grab the remote off the coffee table and switch on the Telly.

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** No, I’m just paying her a visit for the weekend. You might have to ask Mycroft for something. GL

Sherlock:          **I poke my head out the bathroom to check John is occupied before texting back furiously** Unacceptable. I'm bored. I'm not idiotic enough to ask my brother for anything. I need a case. -SH

John:                "British Bake Off is on!" I shout trying to get Sherlock's attention back.

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** Too bad, I'm on my way now, just getting on the train. Sorry Sherlock! GL

Sherlock:         I pause in my texting, caught for a moment between my frustration and my love of Paul Hollywood and his icy stare, before yelling back to John, "You seem to have me confused with my brother and his love affair of cake."

 **Text back to Greg** Unacceptable. Turn around and come home to the yard to get me a case -SH

Greg:                **Replies to Sherlock** No can do, haven't seen my daughter for a while so that takes priority. Do I have to text John that you're texting? GL

John:                "It's not cake today. Mary's got me making biscuits!"

Sherlock:          **a short pause then another text** You wouldn't dare -SH

John:                (Em making biscuits)

Sherlock:         I yell back at John, "There's biscuits in my coat pocket if you're that desperate. Mrs. Hudson is far superior to anything on television."

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** I've got John's number up already and this is to make sure you nor anybody else disturbs me for the next three days. GL

Sherlock:          **Fast reply to Greg** What if there's a murder? -SH

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** Then I'll work from here. Why do you need me there so desperately? GL

John:                "I don't eat pocket biscuits, thanks." I mumble. "What are you doing down there anyway?"

Sherlock:          **Furious reply, my teeth gritting in frustration** No one else will work with me. The Work is far more important than any kind of business you have with your daughter. -SH

A quick, guilt glance out the door, down the corridor and into the living room, before a mumbled, "Trying to get the smurf out of my teeth"

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** Its important because I need to talk to her mother about a few things, I also need to spend some quality time with her if that's anything to go by. GL

Sherlock:         I'm growing more and more frustrated now, typing quickly, "Her mother is now sleeping with her tennis coach. Now come back. Quality time is over-rated and you'll just end up annoying her as you always do -SH

John:                "You washed it all off when you drank all of MY Coke! they've moved on to savory biscuits...  what is he doing? Anchovies??"

Sherlock:         My voice is clearly getting annoyed and on the edge of a temper tantrum, echoing from the bathroom, "Why does everyone have to be so idiotic??"

Greg:               I sighed as I rubbed my face over Sherlock's text, deciding to call the detective now instead of arguing through text message. He'd just settled on the train and was planning to try and get back together with Alice's mother to keep the family together.

John:                'What in the hell is he doing down there?' I think. I get up off the couch and make my way down the hall to the bathroom.

Sherlock:         The secret phone in my hand suddenly rings out loudly, echoing around the bathroom and causing me to panic a little, even more when I hear John's footsteps coming closer

John:                "Hey?! What's that?" I round the bathroom door. "I thought I said 'No, Phone!'"

Sherlock:         I stand in the middle of the bathroom with my secret naughty phone clutched in my hands, still ringing away happily, staring in plain guilt at John

Greg:               I rolled my eyes when it went to voicemail but tapped his number again, my head wondering why I was trying to justify what I was going to do to someone that probably wouldn’t even understand

John:                I cross my arms over my chest. "I thought I told you to leave them alone. That phone is only in case of emergency." I hold out my hand for it.

Sherlock:         I clutch the phone tighter, drawing myself up to my full height over John, "This -is- an emergency"

John:                "There are not thugs in the flat. They have not stolen our REAL phones. One of us is not tied to a chair. Nor is Mrs. Hudson in danger. You're wasting the data."

Sherlock:         I suddenly dance around John, trying to slide out the second door leading to my bedroom, my phone held high out of the smaller man's reach, "I'm bored and some hobbit stole my phone. That's emergency enough! WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME GERALDINE."

Greg:               "You wanted to talk to me Sherlock" I reply as Sherlock answered the phone in a shout, my ears picking up on another voice in the background and also footsteps

John:                I scramble through the hall door and through Sherlock's bedroom door to cut him off on the other side.

Sherlock:          I keep yelling at the phone, still lifted far above my head, trying my best to change direction as I spot John emerging in my bedroom, attempting to race back through the bathroom, "I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I WANTED A CASE!"

Greg:               "I can’t give you one Sherlock and why are you shouting?" I asked as I held the phone away from my ear and wince along with the other passengers. I was concerned to what was going on.

John:                As Sherlock races through the bathroom door, I manage to grab the back of his shirt. I plant my feet and essentially close lines him at the middle. I manage to get my free arm around his middle, letting go of his shirt and reach up on my tiptoes for the phone.

Sherlock:          The phone slips through my fingers as I give a cry more of surprise than pain, folding neatly in half of my lanky body, the phone starting to arch away from my hand

John:                I take a last jump and slip the phone from Sherlock's fingers. I use my hold around his waist to spin him around and shove him towards the bath tub and take off down the hall towards the sitting room. I put the phone to my ear. "Sorry to disturb you Greg. Sherlock's been grounded to from his phone until he can learn to be nice to you." I say with a giggle. I end up crouched behind Sherlock's chair.

Greg:               "Right. I was just explaining to him that I was headed for my ex-wife's for the weekend" I frown as John starts giggling and I can’t remember the last time I heard him laugh like that.

Sherlock:          There's a loud cry of frustration from the bathroom, echoing around, followed by a thump as if lanky legs have met the edge of the bathtub, then a louder thump as if a certain detective has landed inside the luckily empty tub on his rather bubbly behind

John:                "Oh that's nice." I snort. "Have a good time. Bye Greg!" I hang up and stand up as I hear the shower curtain rings start to pop. "Oi!"

Sherlock:         There's another cry and the sound of a detective being covered in a falling shower curtain

Sherlock:         There's a loud, but rather curtain muffled yell from the bathroom, "GET ME A CASE? I NEED A CASE! GAVIN IS TOO BUSY ATTEMPTING TO PLAY DESTROYED AND UNHAPPY FAMILIES!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................M.S.  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MsLadySmith  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Anthea:            John's phone rings. "John, it's Anthea. I wager Sherlock is bored? I know DI Lestrade has left town for the weekend.”

John:                "Ahm...  yes...  apparently."

Sherlock:          There's a series of rather distressing thumps from the direction of the bathroom, more yelling, "OH PLEASE! John... .jaaaaawn"

Anthea:            "Mycroft is also out-of-pocket at the moment, and he asked me to check in with you and Sherlock in his absence. You know that case that we took over from NSY? We may be able to use Sherlock's help with it.”

Sherlock:          There's the sound of stomping from the direction of the bathroom, then Sherlock's bedroom

John:                I sigh. "Yes. Alright. Where do you need us?"

Anthea:            "I will text you an address. It's the victim's flat. I know for a fact Sherlock can get in without a key."

Sherlock:          I emerge from my bedroom, wearing nothing but the shower curtain wrapped around my lanky frame like a toga, clearly nude under it as I stalk towards the kitchen with a sulky glint to my eyes

Anthea:            "We need to find what he was working on most recently. We've already searched his office, computer, etc. The obvious places. We're probably looking for a memory card or thumb drive."

John:                I watch as Sherlock emerges from his bedroom in nothing but the sheer shower curtain. My mouth goes a little dry as I watch him stomp around the kitchen.

Sherlock:          I grab the kettle and fill it, scowling and calling over my shoulder, "There was something strange in the bath. It covered my clothes."

John:                Anthea is still talking in my ear but I'm not sure if I heard anything she's said...

Anthea:            "Earth to John...  Did you get the address I just texted you??"

Sherlock:          I grab two mugs, waving one, "Ask Anthea what is happening between my brother and Lestrade. Why has Lestrade run off? Without giving me a case I may add"

John:                "Hmmm. what? Oh right...  address...  flat... thumb drive...  got it...  we'll head over there. Thanks Anthea." I hang up on her.

Anthea:            I rub my temples, trying to stave off the headache that I know is coming. "How does Mycroft deal with that brother of his? Jesus...  I need a drink and it's only 11am!"

Sherlock:         I give a small growl in my chest, turning and gesturing to John, "No don't... give me the phone. Now. I need that phone!"

John:               "What happened to your clothes?" I asked going over to the kitchen door and leaning on the frame.

Anthea:            "And I swear on all that is decent and holy, if Sherlock calls his brother's phone, I may drive over there and kick his arse personally." I look at Mycroft's desk, where his phone is sitting on its charger.

Sherlock:          "I told you! Do please keep up. I hate repeating myself." I stalk closer to John, my eyes fixed on the phone in his hand

John:                "This is the emergency only phone. It's going back in the hiding place." I shut the phone off and push past him into the kitchen. I remove the third tile from the left of the window and put the phone back in the hole behind it, replacing the tile. I turn and lean on the counter crossing my arms over my chest. "Anthea needs our help." I sigh.

Sherlock:          Blinking, I nod, gripping the shower curtain tighter around me, "Let me call her?"

John:                "You don't need to call her. She's texted the info to my phone. We need to gain access to the victims flat and look for a thumb drive."

Sherlock:         "I do need to call her. I need vital information." I rustle around the kitchen in my shower curtain toga, flapping my arms and not noticing as it slips a little, "Something is going on with my brother and Lestrade. I just know it."

John:                "Fine. Get dressed in proper clothes and you can have your phone in the cab."

Sherlock:          Suddenly the kitchen is Sherlock-free as I race towards my bedroom, the shower curtain flying free behind me as I unwind it as I go and toss it away

John:                "We'll need to stop at the shop to get a new shower curtain on the way back. I won't have you getting water all over the bathroom." I call after him. I round the corner to the coat rack and start pulling on my coat.

Sherlock:         Sweeping out of the bedroom, thankfully dressed in my usual suit now, I grab my scarf and coat, pausing and helping John on with his first, "I told you there was something suspicious about this case John. I told you my brother would seek my assistance sooner or later."

John:                I roll my eyes. So much for my relaxing evening at home. I guess Mr. Hollywood would have to wait until next week.

Sherlock:          We quickly make our way down and hail a cab. I'm almost vibrating with a mixture of sugar high, case excitement and the thought of getting my phone back, throwing myself on the back seat and holding my hand out to John

John:                I sigh and reach into my coat and retrieve his phone. "Leave Lestrade alone. He's spending time with his daughter." I warn.

Sherlock:          I nod, not really listening, making a grab for the phone

John:                I let him take the phone and pull out mine. I read the address to the cabbie from Anthea's text.

Sherlock:         As soon as the phone is in my hands I start sending out texts

 **Text to Mycroft** What’s going on with you and Gerty?

 **Text to Anthea** What's going on with my brother and Lestrade?

 **Text to John** We need milk.

Anthea:            **Text to Sherlock** Not your concern, Sherlock. Focus on the task at hand.

Sherlock:          **Text to Greg** Come back. Bored. Your daughter finds you tedious.

 **Text to Anthea** There is something going on then.

Anthea:            **Text to Sherlock** Nothing more than what's going on with you and John.

Greg:                **Reply to Sherlock** You've never even met her. GL

Sherlock:          **Text to Anthea** Lestrade is boring. My brother is boring. I can see the connection.

Anthea:            **Reply to Sherlock** Your brother is not boring.

Sherlock:          **Text to Greg** When has that ever stopped me? Come back -SH

Mycroft:           **Reply** **To Sherlock** I don't know anyone by the name "Gerty." M

John:               "Really? I'm sitting right here...  and I just bought milk...  is that what was in the bathtub?" I make a face.

Sherlock:          **Text to Anthea** What is going on with them? They were acting close at the crime scene and -laughing-. Or at least my brother was making a noise that might be seen as close to it in normal humans –SH

 **Text to John** Get bath cleaner. And milk. –SH

 **Text to Mycroft** Remember to get goldfish food where ever you are brother dear -SH

John:               "Right. That's why I took your phone. Now you won't be paying any attention to me at all."

John:               "Gross."

Anthea:             **Reply to Sherlock** Like you would know what 'normal' is. Leave your brother alone. Let him drink his coffee in peace.

Sherlock:          **Text to Anthea** My brother must be getting old if he needs coffee to function. Maybe I should book him and Lestrade into an old persons’ home.

Mycroft:           Sherlock don't be daft. We've had this conversation. I'm not lonely. M

Sherlock:          **Text to Mycroft** Where are you? Why didn't you contact me yourself for help on this case? -SH

 **Text to John** You're making that unimpressed face again. I'm not ignoring you. -SH

Mycroft:           Help on a case? I did not request your assistance. M

Anthea:             **Reply to Sherlock** It's not the coffee he needs to function...

Sherlock:          **Text to Mycroft** Why is Lestrade going out of town? What did you do to him? I need him. -SH

Anthea:             **Reply to Sherlock** For a supposed genius, you sure are slow sometimes.

 **Reply to Sherlock** Your brother is right about you.

Sherlock:          **Text to Anthea** What are you implying? Wait, no, don't answer. -SH

Anthea:             **Reply to Sherlock** To quote someone far smarter than you, "Make a deduction."

Mycroft:            **Text** **to Sherlock** I'm not sure why the Detective Inspector is out of town. Or why you think I would care for that matter. M

Anthea:             **Text to John** Is the battery on Sherlock's phone dead yet??

 **Text to Mycroft** Your brother is going to drive me to drink.

 **Text to Mycroft** I know where you keep the cognac. I think I've earned it, dealing with him.

John:               I debate playing the phone game and replying back to him, when my phone buzzes with a text from Anthea.

Sherlock:          **Text to Mycroft** Your assistant is just as boring as you are -SH

John:                **Reply to Anthea** Not yet. -JW

Mycroft:            **Text to Anthea** He's speaking nonsense. I don't understand it. Did you ask for his assistance? M

Anthea:            **Reply to Mycroft** I sent him and John on an errand. Trying to keep Sherlock from destroying their flat with his boredom. So now he's annoying me instead.

Mycroft:          **Text to Anthea** Why would you do that?  As long as he's not at risk of putting harm unto others we keep away. M

Anthea:            **Reply to Mycroft** How to you put up with him?

Mycroft:          Alcohol and cigarettes. M

Sherlock:         **Text to Greg** Are you home yet? Your assistance is required. -SH

Anthea:            **Reply to Mycroft** You did tell me to keep an eye on things in your absence, sir.

Greg:               **Reply to Sherlock** I've just arrived in Somerset, if that's what you're asking. My ex-wife is picking me up in about 10 mins. GL

Sherlock:          **text to John** Are we almost there yet?

Mycroft:           Keeping an eye and intervening are two different actions, Anthea. M

Sherlock:          **text to Greg** Your ex-wife? Why are you having contact with her? You do know she's sleeping with her tennis coach -SH

 **text to Mycroft** Bored. -SH

Mycroft:           Quit pestering my PA. Your boredom isn't her problem. Or mine for that matter. M

Sherlock:          **text to Mycroft** Is it a problem that Lestrade is seeing his ex-wife right now? -SH

Greg:                **reply to Sherlock** I know that now, I just want to see my daughter for a couple days. GL

John:               Before I have a chance to respond, the cabbie stops the car in front of the address. I pay him and the turn to Sherlock who is still typing furiously. I put my hand on his shoulder. "We're here."

Anthea:             **Reply to Mycroft** Consider it one less thing you have to deal with when you get back, sir.

Sherlock:         Raising my head I blink, looking around and then nodding, slipping my phone back into my coat and leaping out, "Thumb drive."

Mycroft:            **to Sherlock** Why would I care? M

 **To Anthea** You really do go beyond your job description. M

Anthea:             **Reply to Mycroft** I don't hear any complaints.

John:                "How are we getting inside?" I ask as we walk up to the front door.

Mycroft:            **to Anthea** I'm certainly not complaining. Thank you. Take the weekend off. M

Sherlock:         I eye the front door to the flats, pondering a moment and then smirking, pressing a random button and waiting

Anthea:             **Reply to Mycroft** Thank you. And I'm taking the cognac out of your desk drawer.

Sherlock:         As soon as the person answers I drop into one of my many, earnest, honest characters, "Oh hi! I have a package for number... 11 here. They're not in though. Can you buzz me in so I can leave it outside their door? Thanks!" the door buzzes open for us to enter

Mycroft:            **to Anthea** You deserve it. M

John:               I stifle a smirk at Sherlock's reverse smile as we enter the building. Sherlock bounds up the stairs and I after him.

Sherlock:         I reach the landing, tearing off down a corridor to the dead man's flat, pausing outside the door and nodding to John to keep watch as I pull out my lock picks

John:                I cross my arms and stand in front of Sherlock as he works.

Sherlock:         The door gives a quiet little noise, my lips pulling into a look of rather smug satisfaction, unfolding myself and nodding, murmuring, "This won't take long."

John:                We slip inside. I keep watch at the door.

Sherlock:         Pausing, I sniff the air, then reach out to touch John's arm, murmuring, "Blood.”

John:                We step away from the door and search the flat together.

Sherlock:         The flat is small and neat, my hand coming up to touch John's arm as we enter the bedroom, a woman laying on blood soaked covers unmoving, murmuring, "Maybe we won't just find that hard drive.”

John:                I reach into my pocket. "Damn. I never replaced my gloves. Do you have any?"

Sherlock:         Nodding I hold out some gloves, my eyes sharp around the room, murmuring, "Someone has been through the drawers in this room. They have been very careful but neglected to consider the dust patterns."

John:                I take the gloves from Sherlock and snap them on. I move over to the bed, careful not to disturb and evidence. I touch her neck feeling for a pulse. "Sherlock, she's still warm. She's not been dead long."

Sherlock:         Nodding, I move towards the drawers, checking them, "It seems we're not the only ones interested in the memory card or thumb drive"

John:                "Looks like a stab wound to the chest. Just like the bloke this morning."

Sherlock:         Sweeping off I move towards the window, reaching to touch the latch, then suddenly a boot flies through the glass, a man having been hanging just outside the window out of sight, choosing now to swing down and plant a good kick to my chest that sends me backwards stumbling

John:                I hear the crash of the window and snap up. It takes me a moment to race around the bed.

Sherlock:         I'm rather breathless, panting and wincing, stumbling to crash into a standing wardrobe as the man swings in fully through the window in a shower of glass, hitting the floor and trying to make a break for the door

John:                I manage to clothesline the man as he runs past me. Okay it was more of a throat punch...  he slams to the floor on his back, coughing and sputtering.

Sherlock:         I try and catch my breath, managing a small grin as I see John take the man down, rubbing my chest and standing up from the stoop I fell into, nodding and wheezing slightly, "Good work John."

John:               I nod and flex my hand. The man on the floor is still sputtering. "I think you've broken my windpipe." He rasps. I kneel down next to him. "I haven't...  you're still talking." I start palpating his throat to be sure. He grabs at my arm. "Would you like it to be broken?" I ask. He removes his hand.

Sherlock:         I take a moment to admire my soldier doctor in action, almost humming in pleasure at his confidence, sliding my phone out and texting Anthea: No memory card yet but we do have a dead body and someone who probably put it there -SH

Anthea:            **Texts Mycroft** Leave it to your brother. He and Dr. Watson have found another victim in our operative's flat. The memory card, however, is missing.

 **Texts Mycroft** They also have the suspect. Shall I send some of our agents over to take care of things? Or should they call NSY?

 **Replies to Sherlock** Anyone hurt?

 **Replies to Sherlock** Your brother is going to kill me, you know...

Sherlock:          **texts to Anthea** Why on earth would he do that? I've just provided a victim and a suspect at the same time. If you wish I can let the suspect go so you can have fun finding him again? –SH

I glance over at John, for a moment considering getting him to attend to my chest and quickly dismissing it. Maybe time for that later. "Are you harmed at all John?"

John:                "No, I'm good. Have you texted Anthea? Seems she'll need to get a crew down here to take care of this." I say standing.

Anthea:             **Replies to Sherlock** I've already gotten the lecture about meddling.

 **Replies to Sherlock** I haven't heard back from Mycroft, but I will go ahead and send some of our men over there. They should be there within the hour.

Sherlock:         My lips quirk slightly as I read the text, then continue to wave my fingers over the screen

 **Text to Anthea** An hour? Where are you sending them from? Or are they all tied up somewhere else in paperwork. -SH

Anthea:            "God, I'm glad I am only just starting on this...  I'd never heard the end of it if I was actually drunk and ordering people around.”

Sherlock:          **text to Mycroft** Your people are incompetent. I would be better off calling Lestrade back. He would get here sooner. -SH

Anthea:             **Replies to Sherlock** I said "within the hour" you berk. Stop being an arse.

Sherlock:          **Text to Lestrade** Come back. I have a dead body and idiots all around –SH    

 **Text to Anthea** How does my brother put up with you and your imprecise language? He must have far lower standards than I do -SH

Anthea:            I contacted the crew that had dealt with the other crime scene, and sent them along the new address, with strict instructions to ignore the younger Holmes, and cuff him as needed.

Anthea:             **Text to John** Rein him in, John, or you'll both have to deal with me. You don't want that.

 **Texts John and Sherlock both** You're both going to be stuck in paperwork hell for days, you know...

Sherlock:          I sigh, rolling my eyes and calling to John, "Maybe tie up our suspect like one of your expertly wrapped presents? I believe my brother's people can take it from here. We have paperwork to avoid."

 **text to Anthea** I believe myself and John might be called out to the countryside for a few days. No time for paperwork I'm afraid -SH

Anthea:             **Replies to Sherlock** Oh, I expect the paperwork can wait until you get back...

John:                I pull a belt out of the wardrobe and the man up to the radiator under the window. "You can't just leave me here!" He shrieks. "I can't breathe!"

Anthea:            I grin evilly. I know how much he hates paperwork, and right now, I'm just relaxed enough not to care

Sherlock:         I raise a brow, turning to John, "Doctor. Can he breathe for under an hour?"

John:               "Oh, he'll manage. Unless his windpipe starts to swell. But I'm sure Mycroft's people will be here before them.”

Sherlock:          I offer John a little grin, before nodding and holding the door open for him to exit, "Then let’s be gone well before they get here. I believe we have a date with a country retreat. Maybe even some phone silence for a few days"

Anthea:            Twenty minutes later, several black sedans pull up in front of the flat, and Mycroft's people enter, taking control of the situation.

 **Text to Mycroft** Sir, have you arrived in Somerset?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................M.S.  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MsLadySmith  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShine  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Caroline:          "What are we doing here, Greg? This is nice and all but I thought you were taking Alice for the weekend?" I say setting my wine glass down.

Greg:               "Well, yeah, but I thought it'd just be nice for us to have a drink or something.” I shrugged and just wanted what was best for Alice. I wasn't lonely, far from it, my mouth sipping from my own wine glass.

Caroline:          "Okay...  Alice said you aren't seeing anyone. Is that what this is about? Besides I thought the Yard was enough to keep you occupied."

Greg:               "No, no, this isn't what this is about...  Really, I just don't think it's the worst idea in the world if we have another go, for Alice's sake. She needs a mum and a dad, a strong family around her.” I sighed, running a hand through my hair

Caroline:          "Greg." I put my hand on his. "Alice and I moved to Hampshire because I took the teaching job out here. I'm not willing to give that up. And You! You've come so far since you gave me that speeding ticket. Gave me your number on the back." I smiled. "I can't ask you to give up the Yard. I never could. Alice is nearly an adult. She gets it. She loves you very much. But she understands."

Greg:                "She's just starting secondary school and needs support, I want to be there for her more than I was when she was growing up, I'm not asking you to leave your teaching job or move back to London but I just want something more of a family. With Alice, with us.” I explained as I smiled weakly back at her but saw her face bubble with anger.

Caroline:          "I'm seeing someone, Greg. He's there for me, when I need him to be. He's good to Alice too."

Greg:                "And you don't think that I'm good for Alice?" I ask, taking a large gulp of the wine that had been poured and I could feel my own anger rising

Caroline:          "That's not what I said." I defend. "But you aren't here. You weren't there when we were still in London."

Greg:                "Hey, I tried to be there as much as I could to be a father for Alice. You know that, you know I'd do anything for her.” I wave and I was beginning to regret travelling down to Somerset just to have this argument again.

Caroline:          I sigh. "I didn't want to fight with you this weekend. I didn't want to do this."

Greg:                "I just wanted to have a chat about supporting Alice and I wasn't trying to beg you to take me back because you were the one that cheated on me in the first place" I growled slightly as I downed the last of my drink and slammed the glass down on the bar

Caroline:          "Greg. Don't." I warn. "Please not here."

Greg:                "I just can't ever have an adult conversation with you, can I? I don't know why I even bothered inviting you out for a drink, I'll just pick Alice up from home and start heading back to London...  You can have some peace shagging that bloody tennis player or whatever the hell he is" I was trying to keep my voice low but it didn't work as I got up from the seat

Caroline:          I watch as Greg gets up and whirls around and crashes headlong into a rather posh looking gentleman carrying an umbrella. I can't help but smirk. Serves him right for yelling at me.

Greg:                "Hey, watch where--OH Mycroft, hey...  what are you do, doing here?" I began to growl at whomever I'd bumped into and my heart nearly stopped when I heard the umbrella thump on the floor. He then met the brown eyes of Mycroft.

Caroline:          I snort as I watch the other man's umbrella clatter to the floor.

Mycroft:           I was walking into the hotel. I had work to do at the Baskerville base and this was the hotel they picked for my lodging. It was quaint. But there wasn't really much better available in the country. I couldn't believe he just ran into me. What were the odds? Why wasn't he watching? And then he had the nerve to have an attitude with me? "Excuse me, Mr. Lestrade. I'm staying here on transport business. Quite the coincidence you're here as well."

Greg:                "Sorry Mycroft, I was just here to pick up my daughter so I was just leaving" I sighed as he saw Mycroft's eyebrow raise and he didnt realise how much upset he held in his face. He took a deep breath, hearing his ex wife sniggering behind him.

Mycroft           I looked past Gregory's shoulder to see his ex-wife approaching and straightened my tie. "Yes, well I'll leave you to it. Have a good evening. Watch whom you barge into." And with that I gave a curt nod and entered the hotel.

Caroline:          "Who was that?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

Greg:                My heart seemed to drop even more, my breaths keeping back the tears and I kept my back to my ex-wife as I rubbed my face. "He was just a friend, it doesn't matter" I sighed.

Caroline:          "Hmm...  well, I'm going to head to the house. Alice should be home from her study group. Are you taking her to dinner tonight? And is she staying here at the hotel with you this weekend? Should I have her pack a bag?"

Greg:                "Uh, yeah, it depends what she wants to do really. I don't remember her saying about a study group before.” I frowned, my eyes glancing over at Mycroft who was just signing into the hotel and he was brought back by his ex wife's harsh voice.

Caroline:          "Oh what does it matter? She was with friends. What time are you coming by?"

Greg:                "Probably in about an hour or so, yeah, I'll let her decide what she wants for dinner, take out.” I shrug when I finally look back at Caroline and I had no idea Mycroft would actually be staying in the hotel. I doubted very much that it was for transport business.

Caroline:          "I'll tell her to pack a bag. She was looking forward to swimming in the pool, I think. See you in a bit." I say and exit the bar.

Greg:                I decided to have another small drink at the bar to get the crawling feeling off my skin, not even seeing Mycroft coming back through. He was thinking about picking Alice up but also why he'd bothered with the mess he'd put himself in.

Mycroft:           I offered a tight smile to the woman, presumably Ms. Lestrade. She kept Gregory's last name. Possibly to be spiteful. "Excuse me, miss. I would suggest you get that itch looked at." I didn't look at her reaction. I didn't have to. On my way to my room I saw Gregory sitting at the bar. "It's not my place. But your daughter loves you and would love to spend the time with you."

Greg:                "I don't know, maybe I'm just not cut out to be a dad, I was hardly there when she was growing up because of the job.” I mutter as I down the last of my drink, knowing the man wouldn't sit down beside me and I just wanted someone to want me for a change rather than being alone.

Mycroft:           I raised my hand to gain the attention of the bar tender. When the man came over I took in a deep breath. "Get him a beer, put it on the Holmes account." I offered the Detective Inspector a smile. "Finish your beer and put on a brave face for your daughter. Have a good weekend together." I looked down at my watch. "Time runs ten times faster when you're in Parliament and something is due." I left, not entirely sure why I did any of that.

Greg:                My mouth was agape when Mycroft actually ordered me a drink and even the bar tender looked bewildered. I only drank half of it, putting on a brave face like the man had suggested and proceeded to catch a cab to pick Alice up from the house. I wasn't even going to bother trying to talk to Caroline again

Alice Lestrade:    **Text to Greg** : Hey dad, on your way yet? I am SO ready to get out of the house. Mom is in rare form.

Greg:                I made the cab driver been his horn twice when I got outside the house, Alice seeming to be waiting and was out of the door in a flash. I smiled as she flung her bag in the cab and jumped in.

Alice:               “Hi Da... uh oh. What did she do now?” I could see it all over his face that mom had said or done something to break his spirit even further.

Greg:                "Nothing, nothing, it's fine. How's the last couple weeks been?" I reached over to give her half a hug and tried not to let her smell the alcohol on his breath. He'd not drunk in quite a while.

Alice:               I stare him down because I can see right thru the mask he’s trying to put on, but I don’t push too hard. I know I can get him to talk eventually later once his guard is down again. “It’s been good. This new school is tough but I like most of my teachers and I’ve made a few new friends. There’s even one with ‘potential’ “ and I make air-quotes in the air while giggling a little.

Greg:                I chuckle and shake my head as the taxi pulls away, Alice choosing a pub that felt quite like home. He missed Somerset because of how quiet it was and he was sipping at coke when his daughter asked about his love life again.

Alice:              “So you’re over mom, right? I know you guys think i don’t know what all happened, and aren’t ‘adult’ enough to understand, but give me some credit. And I swear dad, if you are even thinking about trying to get her back, I’m gonna have to knock your head in!” I jokingly punch him in the arm and then side hug it right afterwards. “By the way, I don't want to alarm you, but there’s some posh guy over in the corner staring you down. Do you know him?”

Greg:                "I am over your mother and no, I'm not thinking of getting back with her, she's dating someone knew anyway.” I began explaining as I looked in the direction that my daughter had indicated and stopped mid speech where I saw Mycroft drinking at the bar. It made my throat go dry and my heart pound.

Alice:             “Yea, mom’s new bloke is a wanker.” I watch his face as he scans the room and sees the posh guy. I catch his pupils dilating, a slight blush. “Oooo you do know him! And oh my god dad, you LIKE him, don’t you?!”

I see him startle at my calling him out, “Don’t freak out, I’ve always suspected you played both teams. And isn't almost everyone a little bi anyways? I see how you watch Michael Fassbinder movies” I giggle.

Greg:                "What? No, no, he's just a friend. Someone I know from work.” I shake my head and rub a hand through my hair, taking a large gulp of the Coke I had in front of me to try to push down the blush in my face.

Alice:                “Sure. A friend” I snicker sarcastically and turn to wave & smile at the posh man.

Greg:                "Hey, he's probably busy, don't bother him. He deals with transport within the country.” I push her hand down and keep my eyes away from Mycroft who'd just been ordering at the bar.

Alice:                 I start stacking our empty dinner plates in the center of the table making sure there’s an open spot for dad’s friend at our table.

 

_**Anthea is now M.S.** _

_**Mycroft is now MsLadySmith** _

 

Mycroft:           I finished off my glass of wine, and summoned the waitress. Having given her my specific instructions, I gathered my briefcase and headed up to my room.  I'm sure Greg's daughter will be pleased with her ice cream sundae.

Greg:               "See, Mycroft is busy. And no, I'm not going to tell you about him.” I said as I watched him momentarily speak to the bartender and then head to the lift. I asked about school, her friends and then dessert was ordered.

Alice:               "Ooo, so his name is Mycroft, eh? That's almost as weird as your friend Sherlock's name" I jokingly say to see what kind of reaction that gets.

Greg:               "Mycroft is Sherlocks older brother, that's how I know him, through work.” I say softly as I sip my drink and still think Mycroft is a bit of a douche but fascinating. I wanted to get to know him more

Alice:               "Figures they're related! I know you said Sherlock is really smart... is Mycroft too?"

Greg:               "I've only talked to him a couple times but he definitely has that deduction thing down, he picked up on your mother's STI and bought me a drink when he saw I needed it" I smile a bit more and look up at the waiter who was holding quite a large ice cream sundae. They'd not ordered that.

Alice:              "Awww, and it looks like he's plying me with sweets now! I already like him!" as I grab a spoon and dive into the sundae. I was not about ask about mom's STI. That was definitely TMI and I don't think dad meant to say it out loud, distracted by Mycroft. 

Greg:               I smile weakly at the waiter when he explained it was paid for by another guest and my heart swelled with warmth where Alice seemed so happy. My lemon meringue pie arriving next and I only managed half of it which was unusual for me. I had felt bad about my weight since seeing Caroline's new shag.

Mycroft:           After settling the small room, I opted to change into a track suit. I simply had to jog off my dessert from this afternoon. Happily, the small hotel had a decent workout room, near the pool. I headed downstairs.

Greg:               Me and Alice headed for the pool where I opted for some laps while she practiced holding her breath under water. There were even some other teenagers for her to talk to while I swam and I knew why I'd missed this.

Alice:              "Hey dad, you got any coins? We wanna go play some old video games in the next room - they have one with a frog on the side of it!" i squeal in delight as frogs are my favorite animal.

Greg:              "Check my jeans in the locker, just don't go wandering off once you're finished.” I say breathlessly as I tread water up to the edge and didn't realize the gym overlooked the swimming pool. The water made the silver of my hair now look black.

Greg:               I eventually move from the pool to the hot tub where my bones were starting to ache, a towel lazily ruffling my hair to dry it a little. I leant my head back and only opened my eyes when I heard the door open.

Mycroft:           Having completed my five-mile jog on the treadmill, I looked over the pool and saw Greg climb into the hot tub. I walked down stairs, and into the pool area. "Did Alice enjoy her sundae?" I asked Greg.

Greg:               "Uh, yeah, thank you.” I smiled as I sat up a bit more and didn't know why I suddenly felt so self-conscious about just being in shorts in the hot tub.

Mycroft"           "Good. Unfortunately, I need to head back to London early tomorrow. Perhaps we could meet for coffee after you return? I would love to hear about your weekend with Alice."

Greg:               "Yeah, yeah, sure, I’m meant to be back in London Monday afternoon if you wanted to meet up for a coffee?" I shrugged and glanced over at where Alice was playing with her friends, my eyes then returning to Mycroft in gym wear.

Mycroft:           "Monday may be a challenge. Perhaps Tuesday?"

Greg:               "Sure, I don’t start until midday on Tuesday so I’m free in the morning if you are.” I smiled a bit more and ran a hand over my wet hair. I tried not to look him up and down, merely just watching him walk out.

Mycroft:           "Splendid. I will text you the address. Enjoy your weekend, Detective Inspector." I turned and headed back to my room for a quick shower and a few hours sleep before my planned pre-dawn departure.

Greg:                I eventually got out of the hot tub to dry off and change, it being nice to see Alice so happy and I admittedly couldn’t keep the smirk off my face until Tuesday. Mycroft had texted through the address Tuesday morning, it a small coffee house ‘round the corner from the yard and I was trying to find something to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................M.S.  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShine  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Mycroft:           I walked into the small coffee shop at about quarter til 8am, 15 minutes before I expected Greg to arrive. I ordered a cappuccino, and selected a table near the door, in full view of the door.

Greg:                I finally decided on a casual jeans and jacket combo, putting a small bit of gel in my hair and my heart was in my throat when I eventually got to the coffee shop. I scanned the room and eventually saw Mycroft perched by the window with coffee already ordered

Mycroft:           I looked up from my phone as Greg walked in the door. I turned and nodded to the barista, who quickly brought over a fresh coffee for Greg. "So how was your weekend with Alice?"

Greg:                I murmured a thanks to the barista when she brought over the coffee, my hand going through my hair one last time. "It was very busy, we went to see quite a lot of films at the cinema, did a bit of shopping and I then made a roast dinner for us at the house where her mum was away for the day.”

Sherlock:           **text to Lestrade** Not around for a while. Out chasing wild geese. And tame ones. Please do not contact unless case is at least an 8. Try not to let London fall apart without me if you can. -SH

Greg:                 **Replies to Sherlock** Is that a hot fuzz reference? Is John gonna be your Danny? GL

Sherlock          **text to Lestrade** Hot fuss? What are you blathering about George? Have you finally descended to a level of idiocy to keep Anderson company there? And who is this Danny? His name is John. I'm sure even you can remember such a simple name. No wonder London is in such a state -SH

Mycroft:           "I take it from your expression that my brother is being tedious again?" I noted Greg's scowl as he looked at his phone.

Greg:                 **Replies to Sherlock** I'm with your brother actually. Having coffee. GL

            "He didn't get my hot fuzz reference and I called John Danny, hence why he thinks London is falling.” I removed the scowl from my face to replace it with a smile as I pocketed my phone again.

Sherlock:           **Text to Mycroft** Really brother mine? I would have called Lestrade a goldfish on a good day but now he seems to have descended to the level of a single celled amoeba. -SH

 **text to Lestrade** John is glaring at me. Only contact me for cases of 9 or above. If you can count that high -SH

Mycroft:            **Reply to Sherlock** it's coffee, not a marriage proposal. Don't get your hopes up.

Sherlock:           **text to Mycroft** My hopes? I can assure you my hopes are lower than your standards it seems -SH

Mycroft:            **reply to Sherlock** your relationship with the good doctor going so poorly?

I grinned to myself. It is highly entertaining to annoy my little brother.

Sherlock:           **text to Mycroft** I have no idea what you mean Mycroft. John and I are having a wonderful country break after that terrible case I solved for you -SH

Mycroft:           I can't help but chuckle to myself. Little brother has no idea.  I reached across the table. "Greg, don't pay my little brother any mind. He's bored. Dr. Watson needs to find a better way to keep him occupied, it seems."

Greg:                "I did have some idea about what John was keeping him occupied with.” I gave Mycroft a cheeky smirk and laughed with the playful gasp that rose on his face. So he did have a sense of humour after all.

Mycroft:           "Now, Greg, if we're going to discuss my brother's proclivities, I am going to need something much stronger than a cappuccino…and it is a bit early for Scotch."

Greg:                "Oh come on, surely you've seen it. The looks between them, the smiles. Or is it that Mycroft Holmes is now being the goldfish?" I said through laughter and had my coffee cup in my hands to keep them warm.

Mycroft:           "nonsense. I'm aware of it. I just don't want to think about it. In truth, I'm very happy for both of them. I know it keeps Sherlock out of trouble sometimes. Then again, it makes him bug me about getting my own goldfish"

Greg:                "John is good for Sherlock, you can't deny that. We always need someone who is just different from everyone else and not everyone is a goldfish, they're just intelligent in different ways." I explained as I took another sip of my coffee and glanced out at people just heading to work.

Mycroft:           "I had never considered it that way. I've never had a need for someone else that way, I suppose. The concept warrants further investigation, I think." I looked thoughtfully into my empty cappuccino cup, avoiding eye contact.

Greg:                "Yeah? How much investigation?" I grin almost at how Mycroft is avoiding eye contact and looking into an empty coffee cup. He downed the last of his own, feeling a new sense of energy with someone actually being interested in him.

Mycroft:           "I am... unsure.” the uncertainty I feel is unnerving, to say the least.

Greg:                "Okay, then we go at your pace. We could have dinner tonight or just have coffee again tomorrow morning.” I shrugged and didn't want to make the other man feel awkward about seeing me again.

Mycroft:           "I think ... coffee sounds good."

Greg:                "Okay, then we can do coffee again before I start work tomorrow.” I smiled, assuming Mycroft wanted to head off to work himself but I raised my eyebrow in surprise when the barista now brought over scones with jam and cream for them

Mycroft:           "I hope you don't mind - I thought maybe a pastry would go well with our coffee today," I said quietly. I'm sure I'm turning bright red... Damned sentiment

Greg:                "No, no, of course not. I only had a slice of toast as I went out the door this morning so I'm famished.” I smiled, and it soon turned back into a grin with how Mycroft was going red in the face. I let him start cutting his scones first, my hand opening the small jars.

Mycroft:           "These are excellent. Anthea had recommended this cafe because of their scones - she was right."

Greg:                "Now’s the debate of whether to put the jam or cream first. I almost put the cream first since it’s the Cornish way, where my parents originally come from.” I explained as I took the knife from him and wanted to share with him for it to be returned.

Mycroft:           "I generally prefer jam first," I said, spreading some jam on my scone, "but the other way isn't without merit."

Greg:                "I'm sure your parents lived in the country where they made jam so I'll let you off.” I smirked up at him as I took the jam from him, then passing the cream and knew this was the best of quality. I hadn't had this in ages

Mycroft:           "Our mother made the most delicious raspberry jam. I'll have to get you a jar - I am sure you'll agree." Having finished my pastry, I rose from the table. "I need to get to the office, and I'm sure you do, as well. Tomorrow morning, then?"

Greg:                "Send it to the yard and I'll make sure everyone can marvel in your mother's jam and thank you for this Mycroft. It really meant a lot to just sit down and have coffee with someone. Have a chat.” I shrugged and waited for him to put his coat on so we could head out. I even held the door for him.

Mycroft:           I decided to walk back to the office, to clear my head a bit. Greg was ... distracting. Good? Not good? It's really unclear. Perhaps tomorrow's conversation will help...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................M.S.  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShine  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Greg:                     **Texts John** you free over lunch? I need your advice. GL

John:                     **reply to Greg** Sorry Greg. Sherlock and I are out of town for at least two weeks. Went to Sussex to enjoy the countryside. We've only been here since Friday night and Sherlocks found us a case already. JW

Greg:                     **Texts to John** you free for a phone call then? Just for 10 minutes? GL

John:                     **reply to Greg** Um...  sure let me step out and call you. JW

I step out of the conference room and walked down the hallway of the police station. I dial Greg's number and it rings.

Greg:                     I decided to take a break when I felt my phone going off and lit a cigarette out of view of my colleagues. "Hey mate, what case could you possibly have in Sussex?"

John:                     "Well it didn't exactly start out as a case we were supposed to be getting away for the weekend and then it turned into two weeks and Sherlock got bored and...  it's a long story...  anyway what's up Greg?"

Greg:                     "Right. Well, I need some advice. Dating wise.” I sighed as I blew smoke out of my mouth, my body leant against the wall.

John:                     "I think your barking up the wrong tree mate...  last time we went for pints you were complaining what a shite wingman I've become." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Greg:                     "I don't know who else to talk to, I'm not talking to Sally about this sort of thing and anyway, you know how to deal with Holmes'.” I explained and took another drag where I'd heard the line go quiet.

John:                     "What? What do you mean I 'know how to deal with Holmes''?!?" I hiss as glance down the hall at Sherlock through the conference room window. I turn my back and take a few more steps down the hall.

Greg:                     "I had coffee with Mycroft this morning and I wanted some advice on how to go further. I know a bit about him and if I need relationship advice from someone that's dating a Holmes, it's you.” I smirked and dropped my cigarette where I didn't feel like smoking the rest of it.

Sherlock:            In the background of the call there's a loud shout from a rather frustrated man, answering by my own voice in what is clearly an insulting tone, the words unable to be made out

John:                     "You...  You had coffee with Mycroft Holmes." I say in disbelief. There are shouts coming from the conference room and a turn back to see Sherlock flailing his arms through the window. I roll my eyes.

Greg:                     "Yeah, he invited me out for coffee and were having coffee again tomorrow morning...  I wasn't exactly going to go to Sherlock for advice.” I said and held the phone away from my ear when I heard shouting in the background.

John:                     "And Sherlock and I aren't dating by the way...  whatever have you that idea." I say trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Greg:                     "You know nothing gets passed me, right?" I chuckle with how innocent John sounded, my instincts seeing it from the very start of their friendship

Sherlock:            There's the sound of doors slamming in the distance and a huffy detective 'sneaking' out the opposite way... probably for a crafty smoke while John is distracted

John:                     "Yeah well...  I only just figured it out myself. I'm glad everyone else other than us was aware." I bite. "And it's not going very well here. I was hoping to sort it all out, in a different venue. But.” I stop as there is a loud slamming of doors. I spin around and there is no Sherlock in the conference room window anymore. I sigh.

Greg:                     "Sorry mate, I genuinely am happy for you both, I was just making jest.” I sighed where I heard a door slam and didn't want to make things difficult for the pair of them.

John:                     "He's just not catching any of the hints I'm putting out. I should've know that he'd be utterly clueless. I'm rambling. Sorry, it's just nice to finally say it out loud to someone. But wait...  since when are you attracted to men?"

Greg:                     "Ah. Well, I have been since I was 16 but no man has really ever glanced in my direction so haven't really had the experience. Since when do you like men?"

John:                     "Oh yeah. touché...  well it's just Sherlock really. I guess it's been there since day one, but I was too thick to realize my own feelings." I say scuffing the floor with my shoe.

Greg:                     "I'm glad you've come to your senses and I'm hoping Sherlock will too soon...  I just need a bit of advice, I don't think he likes to go too quickly but I just can't read his body language that well.” I ran a hand through my hair

John:                     "Yeah, well what was he doing?"

Greg:                     "Well, he was kind of blushing a lot, not really meeting my eye, he even ordered us scones with jam and cream.” I tried to recall, shutting my eyes for a moment.

John:                     "Blushing? Mycroft Holmes was blushing? I dunno, Greg. I'm not getting too much of a reaction out of Sherlock. Other than making his hard drive go of line.” I chuckle. "I think you’re a step beyond what I've got going on. Although, maybe Mycroft is a little more experienced than Sherlock in that area. More than he lets on, anyway." I say. I hear a door slam open behind me and swift footsteps. I turn to see Sherlock coming quickly down the hallway towards me.

Greg:                     "Maybe, I just don't know whether he's actually looking for something...  If anything, just sex would be fine for a while but not long term for me...  Maybe you can ask Sherlock to talk to Mycroft for me?" I asked where I heard another door slam.

Sherlock:            I sweep down the corridor, dragging a cloud of smoke behind me from outside, my face all crinkled up and disgruntled, advancing on where John is speaking on the phone

John:                     I rub my face and groan. Mycroft Holmes and sex? With one of my best mates?? "I can't believe we are having this conversation. And...  ahm...  no. I don't think Sherlock would want to talk to Mycroft. It took me a good 12 hours to pull him out of the strop you two caused Friday morning. I'd like not to experience that again. If I can help it. At least not now when I'm trying to.” Sherlock comes to stand next to me. I look at him and sniff. "Have you been smoking?"

Sherlock:            I bark at John and his phone, "The police here are morons. I believe they're all related to Anderson."

Greg:                     "I don’t mean them talking together about sex, I just want to know if Mycroft feels anything towards me or if he's just using me because I give Sherlock cases.” I sighed and motioned to Sally that I was going to be one minute when she shouted his name.

John:                     I lean and closer and sniff the air around Sherlock's chest and neck. I hold the phone away from my ear and mouth. "You have been smoking. I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth." I pop off. And all the color drains out of my face as I realize that I said that out loud.

Greg:                     I obviously had better hearing than John had thought because I also heard what he'd said, it distant but he chuckled anyway. He shook his head and knew John had been the perfect person to ask.

Sherlock:            I stare at John, my eyes widening, my jaw hanging open and for once I'm speechless. Then I make a strange noise in my throat and twirl around in a flurry of slightly smoky coat, striding back off down the corridor in a cloud of confusion

John:                     "Damn." I say. I then remember the phone still in my hand. "Umm...  sorry Greg, I’ve got to go. Can we pick this up later?"

Greg:                     "I don't think I need any more advice John, good luck." I barely manage to say through laughter and finally made my way back to the yard to find Sally waiting for me.

Donovan:               I walked into Greg's office. “Hey Boss. You look shite. Everything ok?”

Greg:                     "Yeah, just had a call from the chief superintendent about a couple homicides that need cleaning up, looks like we, probably me at least are going to be here all night.” I sighed, and I'd not even had the heart to message Mycroft about it

Donovan:               “You know I'll be here too. So, what's the scene look like? You can fill me in on the way.”

Greg:                     "Doubt they'll pay for the overtime and it's not pretty, there's two of them within about three streets of one another and it was Dimmock that never cleared this up last month.” I sighed as I got up and let her head out the door first.

Donovan:               “So, should we expect Mr. British Government or the Freak being involved?”

Greg:                     "His name is Sherlock for a start and I don't think he nor Mycroft need to be involved, I'll text him if need be.” I explained as I went around to the driver’s side of the car and saw her eyebrow raise.

Donovan:               “Oy. It's Mycroft now, is it?”

Greg:                     "I've always called him Mycroft.”

Donovan:               "No offense meant. No need to bite my head off. How'd your coffee date go? Gonna tell me her name any time soon?"

Greg:                     "I wasn't, I was just hoping to have a normal shift for once, get home at a normal time, wake up at a normal time. And it was fine, yeah.” I paused for a moment before starting the car and gently pulled out of the car park.

Donovan:               "Ha! When has your life ever been normal?!"

Greg:                     "Haha, very funny" I quirked as we made our way to the first crime scene

Donovan:                **G** **ets to scene and looks around at the mess** How did he mess it up this badly?! We're going to be all night.

Greg:                     "I told you it was bad. We've still got more officers to arrive and the only solace is that Molly has the bodies back at the morgue already...  We just need to do a clean-up, speak to witnesses and neighbours."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................M.S.  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShine  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Anthea:                **Text to Mycroft** Do you plan to be back soon, Sir? A

Mycroft:              **Text to Anthea**  Yes, Anthea. I am about 10 minutes away. Please clear my calendar for the next hour - I need to speak with you in my office.

Mycroft:              My estimation was accurate - I walked into my office 10 minutes after sending Anthea the text. I walked past her desk. "Come to my office, please."  I sat at my desk, trying to make sense of my morning.

Anthea:                Mr. Holmes came in late, which was incredibly odd. He never came in late without reason. He also looked a bit odd. I wondered about what possibly could've happened as I knocked and entered his office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Mycroft:              "Yes, Anthea. Close the door and sit. I need to discuss something with you."

Anthea:                He wasn't firing me. He had me clear this hour. This was taking longer than a firing. Then what was it? I took a seat in front of his desk. "Is everything alright?"

Mycroft:              "Yes, dear. I needed to discuss...  a personal matter. You were aware of my appointment with DI Lestrade this morning?"

Anthea:                Dear? Mycroft was getting on a personal level with me? I mean, of course there was an unspoken relationship between us. Not romantic, but a close bond. But he never broke pleasantries. He must really need someone. "I remember you mentioning it to me."

Mycroft:              "It seems...  he has an interest in me.  I'm not sure what to do with that information."  I tapped my fingers on my desk nervously.

Anthea:                I leaned forward in my chair. I've never seen him in a real relationship. I've never seen someone make him nervous either. "Well, how does it make you feel? He's certainly handsome. But you need more than handsome."

Mycroft:              "Indeed. He is intelligent, in his own way I suppose.  This is a very unfamiliar sensation, I'm afraid."

Anthea:                I couldn't help but smile. Mycroft had a crush on the DI. It was wonderful. And Mr. Lestrade would treat him well. I knew he would. "It's a good thing. I think you should ask him out for an evening. A proper date."

Mycroft:              I raised an eyebrow. "A 'proper' date? I wouldn't even know where to begin. We are meeting for coffee again tomorrow before work. Perhaps if it goes well, you can make dinner arrangements?"

Anthea:                My smile grew a bit more. He was nervous and confiding in me. I always knew there was this part of him, but he's never let it show. "Of course I can. I can go over etiquette things with you as well if you'd like."

Mycroft:              "I would very much appreciate your counsel, Anthea."

Anthea:                I put my hand on top of his for a brief moment, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're going to be just fine, Mycroft."

Mycroft:              I breathed a sigh of relief. Anthea was an invaluable asset - both professionally and personally. "I certainly hope so. I do worry about making a fool of myself."

Anthea:                "You're Mycroft Holmes. Any man would be lucky to have just an evening with you. Not to mention, he's been dealing with another Holmes for quite some time. And you're far more tame than Sherlock. He'll handle it fine too."

Mycroft:              I laughed. "I suppose you're right. Anyone who can deal with Sherlock's strops should be most accepting of my foibles. Thank you.  So...  what do we have on this afternoon's schedule? I suppose we should get some work done."

Anthea:                I pulled out my mobile and started to look over his day. "Three personal meetings. One of which with the president of Russia. As well as several conferences."

Mycroft:              I sighed heavily. I am far too distracted at the moment to come up with a game plan to deal with that man. "Any chance we can put the Russian off for a few days? He tends to be tedious, and I just don't have the patience today."

Anthea:                "I can contact his office but they won't be happy." I say as I type the adjustments in. "What would you like me to say as an explanation."

Mycroft:              "Perhaps tell him I've been hit with a stomach virus. no one wants to meet with someone who is likely to throw up on them.  "Or a sudden bout of food poisoning."

Anthea:                I looked at him with a raised brow. "When had Mycroft Holmes ever taken a sick day?”

Mycroft:              "Hence food poisoning is more believable. I've always known sushi was a dangerous meal," I smiled. "I expect I'll be better in a day or two."

Anthea:                I made the move and laughed. "So will you be going home then?"

Mycroft:              "I suppose I will. I can take some files home, of course - so I don't really fall behind."

Anthea:               "You don't even have to bother with it. I'll send you any files you need."

Mycroft:              "Thank you, Anthea."

Anthea:                I smiled. "You're more than welcome. Try to get a nap in while you're at it."

Sherlock:            **text to Mycroft** Your credit card was just declined. Did you put a block on it?

Mycroft:              **reply to Sherlock** Now how would you know that?

Sherlock:            **text to Mycroft** Unlock it. I need it.

Mycroft:              **reply to Sherlock** What are you buying now?

Sherlock:            **text to Mycroft** Actually I'll just use the backup card you think I don't know about

Mycroft:              **reply to text** Be my guest.

Sherlock:            **text to Mycroft** I have been your guest for the past few days at this lovely hotel you've been paying for. Ignore the bill when it comes. Or rather get your minions to ignore it.

Mycroft:              **reply to Sherlock** I hope you enjoyed it. I know we did.

Sherlock:            **Text to Mycroft** You sound too happy. Did the bakery have another all-you-can-eat buffet?

Mycroft:              **reply to Sherlock** No, brother mine. Just a good day. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. I will chat with you this evening.

Sherlock:            **text to Mycroft** Nap? You're getting old. I'll start to look for retirement homes that are located close to cake shops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................M.S.  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD  
> Caroline Lestrade...madsydva

Greg:                  I helped Sally clear up the loose ends of one and a half crime scenes before I had to go take a break. I found Mycroft’s number in my phone, my stomach begging me for some sort of substance.

Mycroft:              I sat in the cafe, sipping my cappuccino. Greg was late, I thought, checking my watch. Very unlike him.

Greg:                   I dialed the number and I had originally planned to call him ahead of time, Dimmock testing his patience past that. I ran a hand through my hair and felt so guilty about not being able to attend.

Mycroft:              My phone chirped, and when Greg's name flashed onto the screen, I answered it embarrassingly quickly. "Good morning, Detective Inspector. Did you forget our appointment this morning?"

Greg:                  "No, no, I... I was just calling to say that I won't be able to make it. DI Dimmock has decided he can't handle crime scenes anymore so is handing scraps to me." I sighed and tried to stifle back a yawn as best I could

Mycroft:              Perhaps the Chief Superintendent should have a word with this Dimmock, I thought to myself grimly. "So I take it you've been up all night making up for Dimmock's inadequacies? Perhaps dinner would be more appropriate, then - give you some time to get some sleep?"

Greg:                  "I'll still be working until dinner but I think my stomach will be thankful for that... And I'm awfully sorry I couldn't make it this afternoon, I was so looking forward to it...” I said as I looked over new officers with the shift change and did want his bed but had to clean everything up.

Mycroft:              "I'm sure you will be able to get a moment's rest, Greg. Exhaustion doesn't suit you."

Greg:                  "I've been awake for longer, I just need a change of suit along with a shower and I'll be right as rain...” I smiled where Mycroft did seem concerned and it felt nice

Mycroft:              "Very well, then. I can send a car to pick you up at your flat. Will 6:30 give you sufficient time?"

Greg:                  "Yes, thank you, you don't have to do that... I can just get a cab...” I wave and I was trying to think of a way to sneak away early for a quick kip so he wasn't a complete walking zombie when he saw Mycroft.

Mycroft:              About an hour later, DCI Smithden walked up to a visibly exhausted Greg. "Lestrade, go home and get some sleep. I can keep things running here."

Greg:                  "You’re a life saver and I owe you big time... I won't forget this...” I beamed as I rushed off to my car and laid out the suit I was planning to wear to dinner with Mycroft. I had a long, warm shower and immediately got comfortable to have a quick power nap.

Mycroft:              I sat in my office, trying to knock out at least one stack of paperwork in my distracted state.

 

Anthea:               Mycroft was back. As soon as I saw him I had to go over and see how things went. "How was the café?” I ask, taking a seat.

Mycroft:              "Greg was waylaid by work. Something about DI Dimmock being incompetent on the crime scene. I made some calls, and had the DCI take over, so Greg could at least get some sleep. We are planning to meet for dinner this evening. 6:30. Any suggestions?"

Anthea:               I couldn't help but smile. Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes, was being considerate and sweet. It was incredible. Gregory is a lucky man. I hope he knows that. "How about a sort of middle ground? I'll send you a list if suggestions and you'll really be picking out where you have dinner."

Mycroft:              "That sounds acceptable. Thank you."

Anthea:               I sat back in my seat a bit more. He wasn't really going to get any work done any way. "What are you going to wear?"

Mycroft:              It's a good thing I trust Anthea, I thought - I can't have people think I'm going soft, and I know she would never breathe a word of this outside my presence. I looked at Anthea blankly. "I assume that my normal attire would be too much?" 

I'm starting to panic a bit... I hadn't even considered attire. It's not like I've had any experience in this area... at least, not since before university, and then it was only once.

Anthea:               "Keep it calm and relaxed. You're not from 'transport' and he's not a Detective Inspector when you two go out. If you wear something more comfortable it might even help you to stay comfortable as well." I thought for a moment. "How about a collared shirt and a jumper? Something in-between. That's what you're going for."

Mycroft:               I considered a moment. "Yes, I think I have something that will work, then. Anything else?"

_**Anthea is now MoonshineD** _

Anthea:               "It seems there are quite a few options, Sir. Might I suggest something a little less formal than you're used to?"

Mycroft:              "What do you suggest?"

Anthea:               "I suggest you consider that small Thai place near his house. According to his credit card, he eats there quite often. ... You could take him to the Diogenes Club but I think he may appreciate a less somber environment."

Mycroft:              "I think Thai food would be an excellent choice. Thank you, Anthea. Can you text Greg and let him know I will meet him at his flat? We can walk to the restaurant from there, rather than take a car."

Anthea:                **typing on BlackBerry**  "He already knows you're on your way."  I turn around and leave with a grin.

 

Mycroft:              **Text to Sherlock**   What color would Greg like, Sherlock?

Sherlock:            **Text to Mycroft**   Hmmm let’s see. Your hair would clash with anything red. Black and grey...boring!  Fawn...that's a special John colour and you can't have it. I would say blue. A nice rich blue… or a dark forest green.

Mycroft:              **Text to Sherlock**   Thank you, brother mine. I just so happen to have a green jumper

Sherlock:            **Text to Mycroft**   I know. I've been through your wardrobe.

Mycroft:              **Text to Sherlock**   looking for another credit card, no doubt

Sherlock:            **Text to Mycroft**   I have a special liking for closets. No idea why. I'm always looking for that special something hiding inside a closet.

Mycroft:              **Text to Sherlock**   But the big question... when will you come out of the closet…

Sherlock:              **Text to Mycroft**   'Coming out of the closet brother mine? I can assure you I'm well away from any closets at this present time.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonshineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD  
> 

Mycroft:              I headed home to change. "Something more casual, Anthea suggested... a collared shirt and jumper...” I shifted through my wardrobe, finally selecting a kelly green jumper and a white collared shirt, and a pair of khaki chinos. I quickly showered, shaved, and changed, and texted my driver to pick me up and take me to Greg's flat.

 

Greg:                  I awoke half an hour before Mycroft's car was due to arrive so I rushed to jump in the shower, changing into the navy suit with a lighter blue tie that I thought made my hair look better and my eyes stand out. I didn’t think it was too much and my heart was in my throat when I heard the car pull up.

Mycroft:             "Thank you, Martin. I will text you when I am ready to return," I said to my driver, trying to keep my voice steady. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door, and knocked.

Greg:                  I smoothed down my suit with one hand, opening the door after a moments pause and tried to hide my nerves behind a smile, I hope he didn’t notice the new bags under my eyes and I looked him up and down where he was in more casual wear while I was in a full suit. Waistcoat and everything.

Mycroft:              I stood there for a moment, completely tongue-tied. I had seen Greg in a suit before - in court, for a case - but he'd not looked quite this... handsome... before. "You look... "  I started to say.

Greg:                   I felt my face go completely red where I definitely felt overdressed and looked down at what I was wearing. "I know it’s a bit much...” I began to babble until Mycroft spoke again.

Mycroft:              "No, no, it's all right. Unless you want to change. I thought we could walk down to the Thai place a few blocks over.  I'm certainly not averse to being in the company of such a well-dressed gentleman." I smile shyly.

Greg:                  "I... I just thought I would try to match how well you dress usually but I like your jumper and shirt combo... It looks nice on you...” I smiled as I locked the door and thought about slipping off my tie so neither of us would feel weird.

Mycroft:              "Thank you," I blushed a little. I started walking in the direction of the restaurant. Since I'd left my ever-present umbrella in the car - it simply didn't work with my present attire, after all - I struggled to figure out what to do with my hands. I finally gave up. "So... I hope you managed to get some sleep."

Greg:                   "Yeah, a few hours, it felt nice but I've got to be back in at 7am tomorrow so... All short lived... what are your days like?" I asked as we walked and I put my hands in my trouser pockets so they wouldn’t be fidgeting.

Mycroft:              "Generally, tedious. Far too much paperwork for my tastes. But, it is a necessary evil."

Greg:                   "You and me both, we don’t really need half of it... and I’m usually given other people's paperwork, Dimmock’s especially because he's too busy with his own flings...” I wave my hand and dip my head where I didn’t mean to sound so rantish.

Mycroft:               I frowned a bit. "I'm sure DCI Smithden will straighten Dimmock out."

Greg:                   "How are you so sure?" I asked, frowning to how he knew who the DCI was and how much Mycroft actually knew. I looked over him and saw him fluster a little.

Mycroft:               "I... I... well, I may have mentioned something in passing... " 

Thankfully, I could see the sign for our destination not far ahead. "I will explain more once we are seated... not out here...”

Greg:                   "Like what?" I question and even though I did want Dimmock to be put into line, I didn’t know how I felt about Mycroft being involved and merely held the door open for him when they arrived.

Mycroft:              The staff ushered us in, and seated us at a table in the back, as Anthea had arranged for me. Menus were brought, as well as water, and two glasses of the red wine that I had selected. "You understand, of course, that what I'm about to tell you is to be held in the strictest confidence...”

Greg:                  "Okay..."  I said slowly and just looked over the menu before looking back at Mycroft. I was concerned with what he was about to tell me, the setting a bit more casual.

Mycroft:              "I'm sure you're figured out that my 'Department of Transport' title is a ruse, yes?

Greg:                   "Well, yeah, I didn’t believe it from the minute you told me...” I smirked with a playful roll of my eyes and met his eye to let him know that he could continue. I'd seen the lie in his face as soon as he'd told me

Mycroft:               I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt like Greg was someone I could trust implicitly... with any secret I chose to share with him. And not just because I knew some of his secrets. "I tend to work with sensitive government issues - political situations, and the like. I'm a little less... restricted... by rules and regulations, that way. After this morning, I contacted DCI Smithden, and had a little conversation with him. Dimmock isn't going to be a problem anymore, I suspect." A slightly evil grin curled my lips.

Mycroft:               I sat back and took a long sip of my wine, hoping to steady my nerves a bit.

Greg:                   "So... you've basically gotten rid of him?" I tried to hold back my smirk and even though everyone at the yard would be glad to see him gone, I was slightly worried with how much power Mycroft had so took a sip of my own wine.

Mycroft:               "Not 'rid of him' per se, but he's now aware that his little 'fling' with the receptionist might cost him his job... and probably his marriage."

Greg:                   "He was having a fling with the receptionist?! I bloody knew it, Sally owes me 20 quid!" I burst out laughing and quickly cough where a few people looked over me. I dipped my head into the menu, trying to find something to eat.

Mycroft:               I chuckled. Greg was positively gorgeous when he laughed like that. I glanced at the menu, selecting what looked to be a light but interesting entree. When the waitress returned, I placed my order in perfect Thai, and looked at Greg. "Have you decided what you'd like?"

Greg:                   "Uh, yeah, I'll just have whatever you're having...” I smirked as I handed the waiter the menu and wiped my face to get the blush out of it. The Thai had astounded me but I also wasn’t surprised with how intelligent he was.

Mycroft:               I smiled at the waitress and nodded. She collected our menus and left. "Political work such as mine required a functional knowledge of languages," I explained.  "I often run into situations where English is not appropriate."

Greg:                   "It didn’t surprise me with how smart you are, how many languages do you know?" I ask as I sipped my wine and felt myself relaxing into the chair. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Mycroft:               I sat back in my chair. Now how to phrase this without sounding egotistical... "Aside from English, I'm fluent in 7 languages - Spanish, Portuguese, French, Russian, German, Hindi and Bengali. I'm also capable in most of the Eastern Asian languages as well - some of the Chinese dialects, Japanese, Korean...” I stopped myself, taking another long drink of my wine and blushing. God, that sounded egotistical...

Greg:                   "Bloody hell, we should absolutely speak French to one another when Sherlock is around, I know damn well that he doesn’t know a lick of the language...” I chuckle as I take another sip of my wine and it was the only language I could speak as well as English

Mycroft:               I laughed. "Oh, that would drive him mad. He always hated French in school.  It was probably the only class he couldn't goof off in."

Greg:                   "Brilliant, I shall remember that when we're with Sherlock next or he's annoying me at a crime scene...” I laugh with Mycroft, thinking his laugh was actually quite nice with the way his eyes lit up.

Mycroft:               "I'm sure if he catches his blogger in a good mood, he'd be able to get a translation - Dr. Watson has a good knowledge of Latin, after all." The waitress arrived with our meals - a delicious-smelling chicken pad thai, which I knew was one of Greg's regular selections, based on Anthea's earlier research.  "Bon appetit," I smiled.

Greg:                    "Let’s hope and this smells amazing...” I beamed and it had been quite a while since I had gone out to dinner with anybody. I noticed Mycroft was letting me try a bit first, it melting in my mouth.

Mycroft:                I tentatively took a bite of my meal. It had been years since I'd had pad thai - during an excursion to Nonthaburi, if memory served - but this was just as good.

Greg:                    I ate the whole of the dish and occasionally looked up at my date, my stomach thanking me for food better than take out. I smiled when Mycroft finished and had a lot of questions for him.

Mycroft:                I took the last bite of my meal, savoring it. "Can you believe we managed an entire meal without someone calling either of us with some emergency?"

Greg:                    "It’s very odd and makes me feel a bit uneasy but I’m glad that they can survive one evening without me... Sometimes I think I’m the smartest in that place...” I chuckled and I was still a bit nervous where the bill arrived.

Mycroft:                Greg's face was an open book. I quickly grabbed the bill and handed it to the waitress, along with a more than adequate amount of cash. "Dinner is my treat, Greg. You can pay next time, if you'd like." I swallowed, suddenly realizing that I'd agreed to a second date before we'd even finished our first one...I'm sure my cheeks were the most interesting shade of pink at this point.

Greg:                    "Sure, that sounds great...” the nerves dropped from my stomach as we left the restaurant and started walking back towards my flat. I was trying to think of the perfect line to say rather than the cheesy 'would you like to come in for coffee?' for a man so civilized.

Mycroft:                We arrived at Greg's flat. I stood behind him nervously as he unlocked the door.

Greg:                    "Uh, I think I have some Brandy somewhere if you wanted to come in for a drink?" I asked as my hands physically sweated, them just about unlocking the door and it felt like the first time he'd brought someone back to his own flat.

Mycroft:                I took a shaky breath. "I would love to. Thanks." I followed Greg into his flat.

Greg:                    I waved that he could make himself at home when we wandered into the living room, my head spinning and I poured a pretty big glass of Brandy for myself. I poured a little less for Mycroft and leant against the worktop to take a deep breath.

Mycroft:                I looked around Greg's small flat. It looked so... empty. Likely because his ex had taken most everything in his divorce, and on a DI's salary, it was taking a while to furnish a new place. I sat down on the couch, and waited for Greg to reappear from the kitchen.  I could really use a brandy right now.

Greg:                     I took a deep breath and then shuffled into the living room, my tie still on the side and I'd opened the jacket so he could see the waistcoat I had on. I knew he would have guessed that my ex had taken most through the divorce but it filled its purpose

Mycroft:                I took the glass Greg offered, and took a sip. Not a bad brandy, in fact. I made a mental note on what to buy him for Christmas... wait... not past the first date, and I'm planning holidays? Oh, dear...

Greg:                    "I’m sorry it’s not very homely around here, I haven’t really had the time since the divorce...” I said as I sit down beside Mycroft and take a large sip myself. It wasn’t very often that I drank, my eyes scanning my living room.

Mycroft:               The silence was deafening. I could tell I wasn't the only one in the room who was unsure of himself, which actually was somewhat comforting.

Greg:                    "It’s been an age since I've done this, when was your last date?" I asked to break the silence and I hoped it would make things more relaxed between the two of us.

Mycroft:                I stared at the brandy in my glass. "Before university," I said quietly.

Greg:                    "Really? What happened?" I frowned slightly and I had dated before then but I felt bad for Mycroft who really was a novice at this.

Mycroft:                "I... prefer not to think about it. Let's just say it ended poorly.  Very much unlike this evening."

Greg:                     "I’m really sorry. I’m glad you think that this evening is going well because I can’t remember the last time I did this... let alone with a man...” I smiled, leaning my arm on the top of the sofa and didn’t want him to think that he hadn’t done this before.

Mycroft:                "I very much enjoy your company."

Greg:                    "I enjoy your company is well and it’s still a bit weird thinking that someone is interested in me...” I felt my cheeks going slightly warmer as Mycroft shifted closer, my eyes going to his lips first.

Mycroft:                I shifted nervously, and took a long drink of my brandy, emptying the glass... a little liquid courage. I leaned over and kissed Greg chastely on the lips.  I quickly sat back on the sofa, watching Greg to gauge his reaction.

Greg:                    I had almost dropped my drink when Mycroft had leant over to kiss me chastely on the lips and I sat dumbfounded for a minute. After a moment, I put down my glass and brought his face in my hands back over so I could kiss him properly.

Mycroft:               Greg put down his glass, and drew me toward him for another kiss. I didn't resist, instead leaning in toward him and resting my hand on his knee. My stomach was full of butterflies - I hadn't been this terrified in years.

Greg:                    I turned my head ever so slightly and my heart felt like it was in my throat when our tongues brushed together. I hadn’t kissed anyone or had any contact from someone else that I was just drinking this all in.

Mycroft:               My mind is racing as I pull away from the kiss. "Um... I think I should be going...” I stammer. My heart is pounding - I'm pretty sure Greg's neighbors can probably hear it.  My nerves are going to get the better of me, at this rate.  I'm shaking like a leaf.

Greg:                   "Oh, okay, uh, did I do something wrong?" I frown as I catch my breath back and watch as he got up to slip his own jacket back on. I felt a bit of an idiot for kissing him further, my hands ringing.

Mycroft:               "No, not wrong...” I take a deep breath. "I'm just... nervous... this is unfamiliar territory...”

Greg:                   "Hey, it's okay... It's a bit of unfamiliar territory for me is well so if I do something you're not comfortable with then we can stop...” I said more softly as I relaxed and reached over to take one of his hands.

Mycroft:               I set my jacket down, and let Greg pull me back down onto the sofa next to him. "OK," I answer shakily. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, trying to will my heartbeat down to a reasonable speed.

Greg:                   "Are you alright while I go change into something more comfortable?" I said after a while of us cuddling with my arm around Mycroft’s shoulders. I sat up slightly, face going red again where I then realized what I'd said.

Mycroft:                I lean back on the couch, trying to look relaxed (probably failing). "Yes... I expect your tie is uncomfortable. You don't often wear one, after all. Do you mind if I pour us a little more brandy?"

Greg:                    "No, no, go right ahead...” I smiled as I pecked his cheek and then went through to my own bedroom where I was trying to think of something to put on. I didn't want to be too forward but also wanted to get Mycroft into bed.

Mycroft:                I watched Greg walk down the hallway, and rose to take the two glasses to the kitchen. I grabbed the bottle of brandy from the counter - it was a decent brand, as I suspected; not top shelf, but certainly not rot-gut - and poured two fingers worth into each of our glasses. I quietly carried the glasses back to the living room, setting Greg's on the coffee table, and holding mine, looking around the room. My eyes settled on a photograph over the fireplace - a much younger Greg, in his MPD dress uniform, flanked by an older couple who were obviously his parents.

Greg:                     I decided on just some comfortable shorts with a plain t-shirt, my eyes seeing that Mycroft was holding a photograph in his hand. He was standing in front of the fireplace and I knew which one he would be holding.

Mycroft:                "You have your mother's eyes," I said aloud, having heard Greg pick up his brandy.

Greg:                    "Yeah, I didn't really pick much up from my dad apart from my dad apart from the grey hair and temper... Only difference is that I learnt to control mine...” I explained as I picked up my drink and sighed.

Mycroft:                "I think the silver suits you."

Greg:                    “Thank you... I used to dye it but just gave in when I got older...” I shrugged, smiling as I looked over the photo and I often missed my mother who'd passed away from cancer not long after he joined the police force.

Mycroft:                I chuckled. "Yes, I have taken to dying mine as well. People tend not to take me seriously otherwise."

Greg:                    "What’s your natural hair colour then?" I ask and had always seen Mycroft as more dark haired.

Mycroft:                I blushed a bit. "It's a surprisingly vibrant red, actually."  I set the picture back on the mantle, and turned to look at Greg.

Greg:                    "I quite like gingers surprisingly...” I grinned when he turned to face me and I saw his eyes skim down to my worn out Who shirt. It is my favourite lounging around shirt.

Mycroft:                "I hated it growing up. Now that I'm older, I still hate it, but I can do something about it." I smiled, taking another sip of brandy.

Greg:                    "I think I'd quite like to see you with your natural hair colour since you've seen mine...” I nodded to the other photos of me and my daughter still above the fireplace where I hadn't gone grey yet.

Mycroft:                "Perhaps I will find some old photographs of Sherlock and I when we were younger... thought I looked a bit... different... then." I simply could NOT show Greg pictures of me from my 'fat' years. The shirt Greg was wearing was well-worn and snug - it showed off his physique embarrassingly well, I thought as my eyes wandered.  "I'm sure it's the brandy, but it seems to have grown rather warm... do you mind if I take off my jumper?"

Greg:                    "We all have chubby baby photos Mycroft, don't worry about it and y'know, if you take a picture, it'll last longer...” I smirked and raised an eyebrow as I leant forward and shook my head that it was fine if he wanted to strip.

Mycroft:                Blushing furiously, I set my glass on the mantle, and pulled the jumper over my head, laying it on the back of a chair. Studiously, I smoothed my crisp collared shirt.

Greg:                    "You will tell me if I'm being too forward, won't you?" I said softly as I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around his waist and thought it would be better to be brave and then be rejected to be a chicken and to think of what could happen.

Mycroft:                I held my breath as Greg's arms settled around my waist, exhaling slowly as I wrapped my arms around him.  I rested my head on his shoulder, hoping against hope that he didn't notice my heart racing.

Greg:                     I pulled back so our faces were only an inch apart, my eyes looking for any signs of him not being comfortable and what his body language was like. He seemed tense and just let him get used to being so close to somebody.

Mycroft:                I pulled out of Greg's arms, and grabbed his hand, leading him back to the sofa. My legs were just not going to support me much longer, what with the nervous wreck I was becoming.

Greg:                     I was a bit worried when he led me back to the sofa and I went a bit wide eyed when he decided to straddle me. I held onto his hips, meeting his eyes.

Mycroft:                I might as well take some initiative. I led Greg back to the sofa, and settled myself on his lap, looking into the dark brown eyes.

Greg:                     I find my heart is pounding against my chest when Mycroft looks down at me and I find that he looks like the most gorgeous man in the world. I slowly lean up to kiss him again and move my hands down to where his belt is.

Mycroft:                I run my fingers through Greg's short hair as I return the kiss, getting lost in it when suddenly, I feel his hand on my belt. I froze.

Anthea:                **T** **ext to Mycroft** Sorry Boss but a car will be at your location in 10 min. Prime Minister got himself in trouble again.  I took the liberty of putting a suit in the sedan. Tell Greg hi.

Mycroft:               My phone, nestled in my jacket across the room, chirped loudly. With a frustrated sigh, I rested my forehead on Greg's shoulder. "Anthea is texting me... she's only supposed to contact me for emergencies...” I gently took his hands and moved them up, kissing his knuckles. "A raincheck?"

Mycroft:               I slowly stand, and walk over to my jacket, reading the message from Anthea. "Yes, duty calls. Bloody awful timing, of course - leave it to the Prime Minister."

Anthea:                **Text to Mycroft** FYI the 'escort' was at least 18 years old... Damage Control rating is a 7. You'll be done by morning.

Greg:                   "Yeah, yeah, I understand...” I rubbed his back gently when he rested his head against my shoulder and then got up. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to take a deep breath to calm myself down. I still loved how ruffled he looked.

Anthea:                **Text to Mycroft**   Kiss him goodnight. I'm outside waiting.

Mycroft:               "I have to go, Greg - my car has arrived. I would very much like to see you again...”

Greg:                   "Yeah, yeah, sure, dinner tomorrow night if you're free?" I smirked as Mycroft smoothed down his shirt and his hair, glancing at his phone now and again.

Mycroft:               "I will have to check my calendar, but I think I will be available." I leaned in and kissed him again. "Shall I meet you here?" I asked, grabbing my jacket and heading toward the door.

Greg:                   "Uh, maybe we can meet at your place?" I said as I followed him and my heart had sunk a little where I thought he was trying to get away as quickly as possible

Mycroft:               "OK. Maybe I can cook for us? Unless you have a restaurant in mind... What time is best for you?" I asked, slipping on my jacket. "I'm sorry to rush out, but Anthea is getting impatient...”

Greg:                    "Cooking sounds great, I wasn't really sure where to go anyway...” I said as he slipped on his coat and he trailed off when Mycroft ran out to his car. He sighed, knowing it was his job but it was still a bit disheartening

Anthea:                 I stood outside the sedan waiting for my boss. It took him 11 min to get to the car. Greg must be something very unique to make the IceMan thaw.  "Sorry to interrupt sir. File is in the back seat along with a pressed suit. I'll ride up front so you can change."

Mycroft:               "Anthea, please make sure my calendar is cleared for tomorrow evening.  In fact, clear it for Saturday as well."

Anthea:                “Already done Sir. Shall I instruct Miles to prepare dinner tomorrow?”  I looked shocked “Saturday as well? Ok...”

Mycroft:               "No, Miles doesn't need to cook. I may, however, have him do the marketing for me. I think I'll make lasagna."

Anthea:                We will have to move all your appointments up to fit them in before Saturday. Three days should be enough time.

Mycroft:              "Very well, then. And Anthea... Thank you."

Anthea:                **Text to Miles** Boss wants everything needed for his grandma’s lasagna recipe. You have the night off tomorrow when you finish shopping.  I smirked.  “Of course Sir.”  **small smiles since he can't see me with the partition up**

 **Text from Miles** Finally!!

Anthea:                I scrambled to get things rescheduled. Totally worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonshineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Greg:                      I had a bit of a restless night after a kissing session with Mycroft and half of me feeling like he couldn't get away fast enough once Anthea had interrupted us. I still wandered into work as normal, not knowing Mycroft had left something on my desk.

Sherlock:                 **Text to Lestrade** Sussex police take being moronic to whole new levels. Do they all get their brains removed before being transferred here or does the Met testing divide them out and send them here to serve at an early stage?

Greg: **Replies to Sherlock** that's where all the idiotic officers from London get sent. Experience or no experience. How's the case going? GL

Sherlock: **text to Lestrade** Dismal. They continue to insist the death was from natural causes.

Greg: **reply to Sherlock** what was the death? GL

Sherlock: **text to Lestrade** A middle aged woman found death in her bedroom. All doors and windows locked. Pathology report suggests a major asthma attack was to blame. But things don't add up -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** like what? GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** No medication found nearby. Just a standard, small dose inhaler in her suitcase downstairs.

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** interesting, more interesting than what we have here at the moment. GL

Sherlock:                 **Text to Lestrade** What do you have? Did my brother apologise for removing you from that interesting case of murder? -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** He did, sort of, we just have simple stabbings and a death in a garden that even I can solve. GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** Wait. My brother did give you an apology? Impossible. Mycroft never does -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** He made it up to me, let's say that. GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** No, let’s not say that. I demand to know details. -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** why? It's nothing of interest. GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** My brother has never apologised in his life yet somehow you get one. I demand to know how you achieved this Gavin -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** how should I know? He just bought me dinner as an apology, so what? GL

Sherlock:                 **Text** **to Lestrade** Dinner? He brought you dinner? Did you check it wasn't poisoned? -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** No, we went out for dinner, so I didn't think to check that he'd poisoned it. GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** How much did he offer you to spy on me for him? -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** He didn't offer me anything to spy on you or even brought it up. We don't just talk about you all the time. GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** Why not? -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** our lives don't just revolve around you. GL

Sherlock:                 **text to Lestrade** What could you possibly have in common with my brother that would provide conversation? -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** Work, music, quite a bit, actually. GL

Sherlock                 **Text to Lestrade** Work I can believe. Music is stretching things. Anything more I find impossible -SH

Greg:                       **Replies to Sherlock** maybe I just like gingers. GL

Sherlock: **Text to Lestrade** My brother did not tell you that. He never tells anyone that. What's going on? -SH

Greg: **Replies to Sherlock** He did. GL

Sherlock: **Text to Lestrade** You didn't answer me. What is going on Lestrade? -SH

Greg: **Replies to Sherlock** Nothing that should concern you. Better yet, actually talk to your brother like adults. GL

Sherlock:                 **Text to Lestrade** That's hard when my brother is always so childish -SH

Sherlock:                **Text to Mycroft** What are you doing with Lestrade? -SH

Mycroft:                  **Text to Sherlock** We had dinner, then went to his flat for brandy. Why?

Sherlock:                **Text to Mycroft** That's disgusting. -SH

Mycroft:                  **Text to Sherlock** Which part? Thai food, or brandy?

Sherlock:                **Text to Mycroft** What are you up to? -SH

Mycroft:                 **Text to Sherlock** You needn't worry about it. He is still going to use your services.

Sherlock:                **Text to Mycroft** It's not him using my services I'm worried about. It's you using his services -SH

Mycroft:                  **Text to Sherlock** Despite your opinions to the contrary, DI Lestrade is very good at what he does. I leave it at that.  Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet with the PM regarding last night's little 'indiscretion'

Sherlock:                **text to Mycroft** You're disgusting. -SH

Mycroft:                 **Text to Sherlock** Don't knock it 'til you try it, brother mine. How goes your vacation with your blogger?

Sherlock:                **Text to Mycroft** John and I are engaged in a quite delightful murder. -SH

Mycroft:                  **Text to Sherlock** Well, enjoy yourselves. Do refrain from getting caught.

Sherlock: **Text to Lestrade** I spoke to my brother. He told me everything -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** Now you can see that it's not a big deal. It was just dinner. GL

Sherlock:                **Text to Lestrade** Not a big deal? -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** No, no big deal. GL

Sherlock:                **Text to Lestrade** What are your intentions towards my brother? -SH

Greg:                    **Replies to Sherlock** I wanna get to know him a bit more, see where things go and no, I don't have any intention of hurting him if that's what you think. GL

Sherlock:                **Text to Lestrade** He may be a fat, lying, manipulating, creepy man but he is my brother. If you hurt him I will never solve another of your crimes -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** okay, I get the whole threatening brother talk but you don't need to be worried. And Mycroft is none of those things. GL

Sherlock:                **text to Lestrade** Good. Now please, delete these texts. Never mention any of this to anyone else. Especially not Mycroft. -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** well seeing as we're having dinner again tonight at his flat, I'm sure I'll mention it to him.  GL

Sherlock:                **Text to Lestrade** Do not mention this to him. Or I will get you involved in this Sussex case. -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** that’s not a bad idea actually Sherlock, thanks! GL

Sherlock:                **Text to Lestrade** Stop being so boring! My brother has already corrupted you -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** Its just who I am, maybe you should get back to John? GL

Sherlock:                **text to Lestrade** I shall have my revenge if you tell my brother I displayed even a tiny hint of concern. -SH

Greg:                      **Replies to Sherlock** what's your sort of revenge? And I'm sure he's going to find it hilarious. GL

Sherlock:                **text to Lestrade** I hate you.  You're just as foul and disgusting as my brother. You're clearly made for each other. -SH

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonshineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Sally:                       **walks in to Greg's office and sees a poshly wrapped present on his desk** "Hey boss. Looks like you have a secret admirer. Anyone we know?"

Greg:                      "Uh, not unless my ex wife is trying to get back into my good books, which means, I should be cautious to what this actually is...” I said as I walked in and frowned at the gift, it nowhere near my birthday or Christmas.

Sally:                      "Are you going to open it? Or should I have Anderson check it out first? laugh*snort

Greg:                      "Anderson has got enough secret admirers giving him secret 'gifts' anyway...” I snorted anyway and made air quotes before approaching the gift. There was no message on the tag, just my name so I cautiously started ripping the paper.

 

 

[ ](https://www.use.com/N5C6B)

Sally:                      "Wow. Looks expensive. Got a Sugar Mama or something?" Tone may be jealousy or inquiry or both.

Greg:                      "Not that I know of...” I half smirk as I look over the box and open it to find a decanter, 2 perfect brandy snifters and a vintage bottle of brandy. My eyes widen.  "Who says it's from a woman anyway? It's not exactly what a woman would get a man… necessarily...” I shrugged and smirked to myself as I knew who it was from. He obviously wanted to use it at dinner tonight.

Sally:                      "Oy don't even kid about that. You were married to a woman! Of course, you're not gay!"

Greg:                      "There's a thing called bisexuality Sally, being attracted to both men and woman...” I pointed out and had a feeling she was going to be a problem if things went further with Mycroft.

Sally:                      Thinking it's a practical joke, "Yeah, I've heard of bisexual but it's not real. You're either gay or straight."

Greg:                      "Yeah, okay Sally... Haven't you got some paperwork to be getting on with?" I sighed as I sat down, running a hand through my hair and looked over the gift again.

Sally:                      I'm getting annoyed "Look, if you don't want to tell me who she is just say so. But don't try to convince me it's some bloke." I storms out closing the door hard.

Greg:                      I roll my eyes and it did bother me for the rest of the day where we often have LGBT talks within the yard and training days on them. I felt anxious about what everybody else's opinion would be if Sally was like that

                              **text to Mycroft**      Thank you for the brandy and decanter, it sure made a few of my team turn their heads to who’s treating me. GL

Mycroft:                  **Text to Greg** I'm glad you like it. I hope you plan to bring the brandy this evening.

Greg:                       **reply to Mycroft** of course, I rather enjoyed drinking it last night. GL

Mycroft:                 I finished the document currently on my desk - hopefully, the PM won't do that again soon - and filed it. Anthea had already left, so I turned out the lights and headed down to the garage.

                              **Text to Greg** Last night's brandy was very good, but this brandy is sublime. You will enjoy it.

Greg:                      I avoided Sally as I headed out at the end of my shift, my attire more casual smart rather than a full suit. I found that I still had half an hour before meeting with Mycroft so decided to walk to his flat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of this segment, the various roles are played by:  
> Mycroft.................MsLadySmith  
> Sherlock................Lonewarg  
> Greg......................johnwatsonblog  
> John......................madsydva  
> Mrs. Hudson..........JohnsRedPants  
> Anthea..................MoonshineD  
> Alice Lestrade........JohnsRedPants  
> Sally Donovan........MoonShineD

Mycroft:                 Walking into the kitchen, I see that Miles had done the shopping as I'd requested, so I hung my jacket on a chair and rolled up my sleeves. I started on dinner. Happily, Grandmother's recipe was fairly simple, and it didn't take long before the lasagna was in the oven. I checked my watch - Greg should be arriving in about 30 minutes.

Greg:                      I actually enjoyed the good weather for once as I took the long way ‘round and I knocked on his door just as it started to rain. He pulled up the collar of his leather jacket, my eyes glancing around.

Mycroft:                 I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Drying my hands on a tea towel, I went over to the door and opened it. "Come on in, Greg - get out of the rain."

Greg:                      "Thanks, it's typical British weather, isn't it?" I smiled as I walked in and made sure I wiped my shoes on the mat. I wasn't surprised with how large his flat was, how comfortable it felt compared to his own

Mycroft:                 "At least it wasn't a downpour yet. I could have had a car pick you up, you know.  Scotland Yard will be quite upset with me if you end up with pneumonia on my account."

Greg:                      "It's fine, I actually fancied a long walk and I got here before the downpour...” I said softly and sorted the brandy out in his living room along with the decanter, so we didn't have to worry about pouring it from the bottle.

Mycroft:                 "Go ahead and hang your jacket by the door, so it can dry out a bit. Lasagna should be ready in 20 minutes or so."

Greg:                      "Great...” I smiled, and it revealed the knitted jumper I had underneath that then had a checkered shirt underneath that. He thought it made him look thinner, him looking around the living room while Mycroft was in the kitchen.

Mycroft:                 I opened a bottle of Cabernet, to let it breathe a bit before dinner, and caught a glimpse of Greg as he walked back to the living room.  That color was definitely good on him, I thought to myself. I don't think I'd ever seen him wearing a jumper, come to think of it - his normal work attire was a button-down shirt, sometimes with a tie, but more often without.

Greg:                      I could hear Mycroft pop something but he went over to the bookshelf where young photos of him and Sherlock stood. He thought the younger brother was so cute when he was younger, him then noticing the ginger hair of his brother.

Mycroft:                 Having gotten the table set, I walked into the living room, as Greg looked at some of our childhood photos. "Those are terrible pictures of me...” I blushed. I was so heavy as a child.  Embarrassingly so.

Greg:                      "These are great... Sherlock looked so cute dressed as a pirate...” I said as I turned my head and thought Mycroft didn't look that heavy. The elder Holmes brother could have turned his head.

Mycroft:                 "He was obsessed with pirates. Wanted to be one, even. I guess he's settled for being a detective, instead."

Greg:                      "I shall have to remind him of that and I'm glad he chose the latter...” I grinned as I then picked up the photograph of Mycroft when he'd graduated from university and thought he didn't look much different to what he does now.

Mycroft:                 "That was just after graduation, and right before Uncle Rudy put me to work at his office, training me to take his place. Sherlock was fairly annoyed with me at the time, what with me moving to London and leaving him without his older brother to harass. Of course, now with a cell phone, distance isn't an issue - he can harass me effectively from every continent.  The oven timer rang. "Dinner will be served shortly. Would you pour the wine? Glasses are on the table."

Greg:                      "Sounds about right, I have a sister who lives up north, somewhere near Manchester with her husband Jacob and now recently born baby girl Lucy...” I explained as I walked around the table and poured wine quietly while he went back into the kitchen. I wasn't sure if he was listening.

Mycroft:                 I plated two pieces of lasagna, and brought them to the table. "Have you gotten to meet your niece yet?" I asked, as I set the plates down and took my seat.  "Enjoy, Greg."

Greg:                      "No, me and Lily fell out about two years ago about something and she doesn't want me in Lucy's life, Jacob does send me a letter occasional photo though...” I gratefully took my own plate and thought it looked amazing. I can cook but not like this

Mycroft:                 I could tell that his estrangement from his sister bothered him, but at least his brother-in-law wasn't completely unreasonable. "Perhaps you will have an opportunity to meet her when she's old enough to make that choice herself, then." I took a sip of my wine, and started in on my meal.

Greg:                      "Yeah but then she might not want to know an old man like me...” I joked to lighten the mood slightly and I never opened up like this with anyone. I'd tried with Caroline but had then been told to stop whining. That'd been the end of opening up.

Mycroft:                 I chuckled. "I've never been one to get along with children, to be fair. Not that my little brother was easy to deal with...”  We finished our meals in relative silence. After I put the dishes in the sink, I excused myself for a moment, ostensibly to check my phone messages, while Greg waited in the living room.

 **Text to Sherlock** Brother mine, are you available for a quick chat?

 **Text to Sherlock** Dammit, Sherlock, don't be stubborn...

 **Text to Sherlock** Fine. I will work it out on my own. I'm turning off Lestrade's phone until he leaves tomorrow.

 **Text to John** John, where is my brother?

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** Right here with me. Why?

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** Any particular reason he's opting to ignore me?

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** He's left his phone back at the hotel.

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** Well, he's going to be shocked when you get back to the hotel, then.

 **Text to John** I will tell you, as well - you will not be able to reach Lestrade or myself for the rest of the evening. I'm turning off our phones.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** Um... ok. We weren't really worried about it. But thanks.

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** So you're not even questioning how I would disable Lestrade's phone until tomorrow? Sherlock hasn't had as much an effect on you as I'd thought.

 **Text to John** Interesting.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** I just assumed you meant you were shutting them off.

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** And how would I have control over Lestrade's phone...

 **Text to John** No matter. If Sherlock needs help coping with the local police force on your case, he'll have to wait.

 **Text to John** Lestrade and I are busy until tomorrow.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** Because you would take it from him? Greg told me you were seeming each other. I may not be as intelligent as you and Sherlock, but when a bloke tells me that he and any other person tells me that he and another person will be unavailable at on a Friday night... I understand what that means. Sherlock may not but I do.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** Yeah. You've said that. Your repeating yourself. Are you alright?

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** Ah. I was unaware that Greg had confided that to you.

 **Text to John** How goes your pursuit of my brother?

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** That's really none of your business but... it's... good. Finally.

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** Sherlock thinks my love life is his business, so I try to keep at least generally apprised of his. Please, no details are needed (or wanted, for that matter)

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** If you are with Greg, what are you doing texting me?

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** I stepped out to check my phone. Nerves.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** You? Nervous?

 **Text to Mycroft** Anything I can do to help?

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** Yes, me. Nervous. I'm sure Greg will be of assistance.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** How can he be of assistance if he's the cause?

Mycroft:                  **Text to John** He's very understanding.

 **Text to John** As the more experienced of the two of us, I should think he can be reassuring.

 **Text to John** I should be returning... before I am missed. Good evening, John.

John:                       **Text to Mycroft** Have fun!

Greg:                      "I can imagine Sherlock being the little shit, that was my role in the family... My sister was little miss perfect to my parents...” I chuckled as I started eating and couldnt believe how good of a cook that Mycroft was.

Mycroft:                 "Sherlock was a challenge. It's only gotten worse as he got older."  I could tell that Greg was enjoying the meal.

Greg:                      "I think he'll mature once he finds someone to settle down with, this is amazing by the way Mycroft... Better than anything I could ever cook...” I beamed and took a large gulp of the wine that he knew that elder Holmes brother would have chosen especially.

Mycroft:                 I smiled. "It's Grandmother Vernet's recipe. I'm glad you liked it." Gathering up the empty dishes and depositing them by the sink, I turned and faced Greg. "I do hope you brought that bottle of brandy this evening."

Greg:                      "I’ve put everything out, decanter and all so help yourself...” I smiled and slipped off my jumper where the heat from the kitchen made it rather warm. I smoothed down the checkered shirt, perching on the arm of a chair.

Mycroft:                 I sat comfortably on the sofa across from Greg, and poured two glasses for us. I handed Greg one glass, and looked at mine, gently swirling the amber liquid.

Greg:                      "Something happened at work today that surprised me... And it wasn't just your gift...” I said softly where the silence hung around us and I could watch the cogs turning in his head.

Mycroft:                 "Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "I should think very little surprises you at work."

Greg:                      "Not a lot does but it was Sergeant Donovan’s reaction to me receiving that gift that surprised me...” I said between sips of my drink and it was my eyes that then fell to my glass to swirl it.

Mycroft:                 Greg looked uncharacteristically concerned. I set my glass on the table and leaned forward. "What did she say?"  My voice was steady and emotionless. Almost cold.

Greg:                      "She was questioning what woman had sent me the decanter, the brandy and I was trying to tell her that maybe a man had sent it... She didn't believe in bisexuality and didn't even believe I could date a man...” I sighed, chewing on my lip as I lifted my eyes to Mycroft’s.

Mycroft:                 "Do you 'believe' in it?" His eyes caught mine - soft and warm and just a bit worried.

Greg:                      "Of course I do, I've always thought myself as bisexual ever since I was 16, I've maybe not dated men but I still consider myself of that sexuality... I just didn't think their views were so...” I waved and continued to chew on my lip horribly.

Mycroft:                 "Then... it doesn't matter what she 'believes'." I moved over to the chair where Greg was perched. I smoothly took his glass from his hand, set it on the table, and pulled him into my lap. "It doesn't matter at all."

Greg:                      "I just worry that if her opinion is of that nature, then what is everyone else's opinion going to be? We both know she's the hugest gossip at the Yard." I muttered as I put our foreheads together and I'd never worried about this sort of thing before.

Mycroft:                 "She is one person - and apparently, a closed-minded, bitter one at that. And your personal life will not likely bleed over into your professional one... at least not any more than it does at present," I said, thinking of how tangled into Sherlock and John's situations Greg tended to end up.

Mycroft:                 "And it's not like she doesn't have secrets of her own that she doesn't want publicized in the office."  I smiled slyly.

Greg:                      "That’s true and most people know that she sucks off Anderson on a weekly basis anyway when they go out drinking...” I smiled slightly and pulled back so I could look into the man's eyes. I thought they were gorgeous.

Mycroft:                 "Just trust me when I say she has 'secrets' as well as the public knowledge you mention" I winked.

Greg:                      "Thank you...” I chuckled into his shoulder when he winked at me and I took a deep breath when I felt him kissing my neck. I thought he'd frozen the last time they'd gotten passed kissing.

Mycroft:                 I pressed a light kiss on Greg's neck, just below his ear. I could feel his sharp intake of breath, and smiled.

Greg:                      I turned my head enough so I could kiss him again and had the feeling that confidence was a bit more within Mycroft this evening. I wrapped my arms around his neck, laughing when he picked me up bridal style.

Mycroft:                 Greg's laughter when I swept him up was positively magical. I let him slip back down to his feet, but his arms stay around my neck, pulling me into another kiss.

Greg:                      "You never cease to surprise me, Mycroft Holmes...” I whispered as we kissed and I felt my phone buzz just as the elder Holmes brother had started to unbutton my shirt. I tried to ignore it, but it buzzed again.

Mycroft:                 I snickered.  "It seems someone else wants your attention, Greg...”

Greg:                      "I know who it is, and he can fuck off tonight...” I sighed as I fished my phone out of my pocket and threw it across the room where it broke into two pieces. I leant up to kiss him again, my shirt coming off my shoulders.

Mycroft:                 "Yes, he does frequently have terrible timing. I wonder if I should turn off my phone," I chuckled, running my fingers softly along Greg's broad shoulders.

Sherlock:                **Text to Lestrade** Can you arrest herring gulls? It's important. -SH

Greg:                      "Give me your phone right now...” I said softly as he ran his hands against my shoulders, my hand taking his phone and throwing it onto the sofa where it fell between the cushions so couldn't be seen anymore.

Sherlock:                **Text to Mycroft** I need a law passed banning seagulls from seaside towns. Do it. -SH

Mycroft:                 My heart was pounding in my ears. "I assure you, nothing my little brother has to say right now will distract me," I kissed Greg passionately, my tongue flicking against his soft lips.

Sherlock:                **text to Lestrade** Stop ignoring me. This is important. You serve the people. I am the people. I demand protection from these gulls

 **text to Mycroft** Stop corrupting the lawful officers of this land. -SH

Greg:                      "Good, let's take this opportunity while we both have it...” I sighed happily when I pulled my tongue away from his and took his hand so we could head upstairs. I’d only done a few things with men but wasn't worried.

Alice Lestrade:       **text to Greg** Hey dad! Hope you’re having a good evening and not stuck working. So have you snogged that posh friend of yours yet? Love you!

Mycroft:                 Nervously, I let Greg pull me up the stairs. This would be a new experience... and, I expected, a good one.

Sherlock:                **text to Lestrade** Fine. If I don't turn up to your next crime scene you can put down 'eaten by seagulls' on your records. -SH

Greg:                      I was glad that we both had the chance of being alone together, my hand leading Mycroft to what I assumed was his bedroom and I dropped his fingers as I chucked my fancy shoes across the room. I stopped when I didn't hear the elder Holmes brother doing the same.

Sherlock:                **text to Mycroft** He snores. He also steals the last biscuit from the packet and then rearranges it to seem like there's still biscuits there. -SH

Mycroft:              I sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Greg as he kicked off his shoes.  My mind was racing again... I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm down a bit.

Greg:                      "It's okay if you're nervous Mycroft... I am too...” I said as I watched him take a deep breath and I stood with no shirt on and my hands on my hips. I didn't want to push him past his limits.

Mycroft:                 I looked up at Greg standing there. His eyes were soft and comfortable - and quite disarming, to be honest. "Come here."

Greg:                      I stepped over cautiously to stand in front of him, my eyes watching his roam down my form and back up again where he then attacked my belt. I hadn't expected him to be so forward and held his shoulders.

Mycroft:                 Retreating into my mind for a moment, I gathered my courage. When Greg stepped to within my reach, my hand snaked out, grabbing his belt and pulling him roughly the last step, his knees pressed against the mattress between mine. I deftly stripped the belt off him, looking up into his eyes for approval.

Greg:                      My breath was taken away when Mycroft roughly pulled him towards him and I nodded when I knew he was looking up into my eyes for approval. I didn't even know if he'd had experience with men before as he dropped to his knees.

Mycroft:                 I fumbled with the button of Greg's trousers... I fervently hoped he couldn't see the tremor of my hands.  I didn't want to appear as inexperienced as I really was...

Greg:                      I could see that his hands were shaking but I ran one of my hands through his hair to reassure him. He wasn't that experienced, my breath leaving my chest again when he wrapped his hand around me through my boxers.

Mycroft:                 Greg's trousers fell to the floor in a puddle, leaving him standing in nothing but his boxers. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath as his fingers ran through my hair, sending a shiver through me. I ran one hand up his thigh, and the other palmed his impressive erection, as I wrapped my fingers around it gingerly.

Greg:                      I tried not to squeeze his hair too much as I knew some people were sensitive but my breaths were coming out rather quickly. It had been such a long time since I'd been touched, my eyes shut.

Mycroft:                 I tentatively stroked him, my other hand sliding from his thigh to his hip.

Greg:                      "Oh Mycroft...” I whispered as he'd twisted his hand and caught a sensitive part of me. His other hand running up his thigh made my legs tremble.

Mycroft:                 I pulled my hands away for a moment, and rested on my heels. "This wood floor is hell on my knees," I mumbled, standing up. I put my arm around Greg waist, pulling him tightly against me. "The bed is far more comfortable...” I purred into his ear.

Greg:                      "Let's get you out of your clothes first...” I said breathlessly as I pushed him back onto the bed and slipped off his trousers in one movement. I shook my head with how tight his boxers were, my hands making short work of his shirt just so he wasn't the only one freezing his butt off.

Mycroft:                 I had never had anyone so efficiently strip me nearly bare... I was so surprised I didn't even have the urge to neatly fold the clothing as Greg tossed it to the floor. I pulled him roughly astride my lap, twining my hand into the silver hair on the back of his head, kissing him with a moan. My free hand found the small of his back.

Greg:                      I felt both of our hearts pounding together and I moaned with him when I shifted my hips to allow our cocks to rub together. I felt Mycroft’s hand move down to my arse, it also being a long time since I’d been completely bare with someone too.

Mycroft:                 I struggled to keep my mind online, as Greg ground against me so deliciously.

Greg:                      I ran my hand up and through his hair, looking down at him where his face was in pure bliss. I kissed up the side of his neck where he was tilting it and it was in one move that I was now on my back with Mycroft on top of me.

Mycroft:                 When my mind came back online, I found Greg beneath me on the bed. I looked into his warm chocolate eyes. "Whatever shall I do with you now?" I asked, punctuating my words with a grinding of our hips.

Greg:                      "Just... Anything...” I said through gasps as he ground our hips together and I swapped roles where I was grabbing his arse. I felt him pull back slightly, his hands playing with the edge of my boxers.

Mycroft:                 My fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxers, slowly sliding them down his hips, finally freeing his straining cock from their confines. I took a nervous breath, and wrapped my hand around the hot flesh.

Greg:                      My heart was pounding because I couldn’t believe I was in this sort of position with the Mycroft Holmes. Apart iceman, the room a lot cooler and his hand being a lot cooler was a new sensation on my cock, but it made me throw my head back. It's like I'd never been touched before.

Mycroft:                 I smiled as I saw the sensation blanket his face. "Like this?" I asked. "Or like this?" I slowly stroked my hand from root to tip. Watching him writhe beneath me, I found new courage, and l leaned down, flicking my tongue lightly over the head. "Or like this?"

Greg:                      "Oh god, yeah, like that...” I almost shouted when he flicked his tongue over my tip and I was completely at his mercy. I'd wrapped a hand in his hair to encourage more oral since he'd gained so much confidence.

Mycroft:                 I flinched a little when his fingers twisted into my hair. "It's encouragement, not force," I thought to myself, feeling his hand settle. I continued stroking, using my tongue to tease him further.

Greg:                      I had always been wary of being too forceful so relaxed my hand and I could feel the tension build up in the bottom of my stomach as he teased me further. I was panting like a dog in heat and our eyes met when I chose to look down at him as he was watching me

Mycroft:                 Looking up, I saw his deep eyes staring at me, pleading with me. I slowly ran my tongue around the head, then took it into my mouth.

Greg:                      I let out a strangled cry and forgot how hot it was to receive oral. With Caroline, it was just him giving and giving to receive very little back. I was running my fingers through Mycroft’s hair again and didn't even realise how close I was until it shot through my spine.

Mycroft:                 I sputtered a bit, surprised by Greg's quick release. With one last stroke of my tongue, I let go of his cock and sat up. "A little warning might have been helpful...” I said with a smile. "But I am glad to know my inexperience isn't a problem."

Greg:                     "I-I’m so sorry... I didn't think I was that close and I would have warned you... It's just been a while...” I stammered as I sat up on my elbows and my face had gone even more red as I'd never really had that before. I felt stupidly embarrassed in front of him.

Mycroft:                 "Don't fret. I will just take it as a testament to my innate skills, I suppose... since I've never done that before. It certainly bolsters my ego to know I have that effect on you," I smiled.

Greg:                      "Let's just say it was the best blowjob I've ever had... What experience have you actually had with men...” I said as I caught my breath back and sat up so I could start fiddling with his boxers.

Mycroft:                 I blushed. "None, I'm afraid...” I trembled as his hands caught my waistband.

Greg:                      "It's fine then, just trust me and talk to me... Tell me what you want me to do...” I said softly as I gave him the best puppy eyes I had and was told so shy about being naked in front of him anymore. I was slowly teasing his own down.

Mycroft:                 I shifted and sat on the bed next to Greg. "I have no idea...  I trust you."

Greg:                      I got off the bed so I could pull his boxers down properly and then straddled his lap again once he was completely naked. "Do you have lube?" I asked as I kissed my way up his neck and felt him shift against me.

Mycroft:                 "Um... no...”

Greg:                      I looked into his eyes and was surprised, it not being a problem but he didn't know what he'd expected really. "That’s fine...” I said lightly and used pre cum coming from Mycroft on my hand to wrap around us both.

Mycroft:                 My momentary panic subsided, and I shuddered as Greg's hand wrapped around our cocks. I leaned back on my elbows, enjoying the sensations.

Greg:                      I used my other hand to hold myself up by his head when Mycroft leant back up and while I twisted and drew my hand up and down, I was constantly watching his reactions. What made him gasp, what made him moan the most and what made him run his fingers through my hair.

Mycroft:                 The feel of Greg's calloused hands stroking me was almost electric. I moaned and writhed beneath him, and when I opened my eyes, am pinned down by his gaze.

Greg:                      I was barely thinking about my own pleasure as I could see the pleasure building up in Mycroft. I smirked down at him as my pinkie brushed against his balls, my head leaning down again to brush our lips together tentatively

Mycroft:                 The light touch of his lips was exquisitely frustrating, so I pulled him down forcefully, kissing him like my life depended on it. I thrust my hips, feeling myself approaching the brink.

Greg:                      I chuckled as we kissed as I knew the light touch of my lips had been annoying and he was sort of back into control as he joined my hand in running up and down our members together. His hand was more concentrated on the tips, my eyes shutting and opening when I knew he was on that fine edge of cumming.

Mycroft:                 I arched my back and cried out, my orgasm crashing over me. Shaking, I moved my hand to still Greg's stroking for a moment, before I became too sensitive to his touch. "Oh my god...” I breathed, shuddering.

Greg:                      "Not quite but close...” I chuckled when he relaxed more onto the bed and I was pretty close but wasn't too bothered about orgasming again. I merely rolled over so I was on my back next to him, sweat rolling down my face.

Mycroft:                 "Mmm," I responded lazily. "I'm sure you've heard that before...”

Greg:                      "Uh, no, actually... Believe it or not...” I smirked as I wiped my face and I'd never had a partner react like that. I ran a hand through my hair, looking across at him.

Mycroft:                 "Then your past conquests were exceptionally unobservant." I smiled. "Um, give me just a moment to clean up?" I swung my legs off the bed, and walked to the loo for a quick wash, returning with a fresh flannel for Greg

Greg:                      "Thanks...” I wiped myself off and took it into the bathroom anyway where I needed to use the toilet. I wandered back in to find Mycroft already under the covers, my head trying to debate whether he wanted me now to leave or whether he wanted me to stay.

Mycroft:                 In a pleasant haze, I didn't even have the energy to find pajamas, instead opting to just pull up the duvet. I heard Greg come back into the room, but his footsteps stopped, as though he were considering his next act. "You don't have to leave...” I said quietly.

Greg:                      "Are you sure? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or keep you up with my snoring...” I said softly as I wrung my hands and it wasn’t very often that I showed anxiety in front of anyone. It was more after Caroline leaving me that I felt more uncertain about myself day to day.

Mycroft:                 "Quite the opposite - you staying would make me very comfortable," I answered. "As for snoring... well... we'll see who keeps who awake." I scooted over, making a space available beside me.

Greg:                      "Caroline always use to scold me for snoring, it kept her up most of the night and then she could only get an hour's respite when I got up for work at 6am...” I explained as I walked around the bed and slowly crept under the covers.

Mycroft:                 My brow furrowed. "I am not Caroline." I said, probably a little more sternly than I really meant it to sound. "Neither of us has to get up early tomorrow - we can sleep as long as we need."  I draped my arm around his waist, and nestled my head by his shoulder,

Greg:                      I tried not to wince with the stern tone he used but I leant back against the pillows when he put his head on my shoulder. It was oddly comforting not to have anything to do on a Saturday, my eyes slowly closing shut and I could hear myself snoring while still sat up with him.


End file.
